


【翻译】瑞克和莫蒂：面对现实

by lisanyao



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, M/M, Morty is 18, rickmorty, rorty, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanyao/pseuds/lisanyao
Summary: 在离开家上大学之前，莫蒂坦白他对瑞克有好感，瑞克直截了当地拒绝了他。只是，瑞克无法不去想这件事。他们两人都通过跨维度旅行、酒精和实验来寻找答案。而且，莫蒂要在感恩节假期回家，他们不得不面对彼此。预警：请注意本文为Rick/Morty 无差，含有有互攻描写。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rick and Morty Get Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189628) by [JenKristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKristo/pseuds/JenKristo). 



> 译者翻译水平有限请谅解，喜欢这篇作品请去给原作者留言点赞哦（比心
> 
> A huge thank-you to JenKristo for creating such an amazing fan-fic!!!

      莫蒂环顾了一下心理治疗师的办公室。有从天花板上垂下来的植物，还有一座小小的听起来像某人在尿尿一样的喷泉。治疗师，一个四十岁左右的秃顶男人，正翘着腿，他的写字板放在他腿上。

      “莫蒂，你今天为什么来这里？”

      莫蒂感觉自己的胃被开了一个洞。他在牛仔裤上擦了擦他汗津津的手掌心。“我-我听说大学给学生提供免费的心理治疗。”

      “是的。所以你就来了。”治疗师微笑起来，但是莫蒂没有笑。停顿了一会儿，治疗师尝试让他开口交谈：“你的课上得怎么样？”

      “挺好的，我很好。课挺不错的。我喜欢心理学。挺好的。”

      治疗师歪起头：“你有交上朋友吗？”

      “有吧，我觉得我有结识到一些人……”

      治疗师在写字板上写下了些什么。“学校之外呢？”

      莫蒂犹豫了。他看着地板，看着织得密密麻麻的、机器生产的地毯。地毯上非常干净。像是， **从来** 没有人被允许过在这上面吃东西一样的干净。“还好。”

      “还有呢？”

      “还有…呃这简直是瞎扯！”他看向治疗师，“听着，我来这里的原因是因为在我离开…在我上大学之前发生了某件事情。我喜欢上了一个人，懂吗？我痴迷得有点疯狂，尽管我非常非常不该有这种念头。其实已经有好几年了，而且我-我知道自己去上大学之后会有很长一段时间不会见到那个人。所以在最后一天我摊牌了。”

      “你告诉了那个人你对他或者她有感觉？”

      莫蒂严肃地点了点头。

      “然后发生了什么？”

      “好吧…他很惊讶。就是，我们正在开飞船…我指的是我们正在开车，他突然一个急转弯直接撞上了什么东西。然后他盯着我，就好像我或许被某种外星生物给占领了一样，然后我跟他说我是认真的，然后他跟我说…嗯…”

      “他跟你说了什么？”

      莫蒂微微垂下了头：“他跟我说我需要寻求些专业帮助。但是他并不怎么相信心理治疗，他就只是一个混蛋。”

      “我很抱歉，”治疗师柔声说道。

_莫蒂记得在飞船里坐在瑞克的旁边，他们的飞船正卡在他撞倒的建筑物的废墟里。还有他的眼神。瑞克看着莫蒂的眼神并不完全像是他觉得莫蒂恶心，而是更像莫蒂仿佛是瑞克可能需要重新编改的某种程序。莫蒂不是很确定上一次他见到瑞克对任何事物感到惊讶是什么时候的事了。_

_“我只是…我只是有这种感觉有好长一段时间了。我没有…我无法说出来，因为我害怕你可能会…”他盯着积水，然后眨眨眼回过神来，“我知道你有一张莫蒂替换劵。我以为如果我告诉你了，你可能会把我换掉。换成另一个不像我一样搞砸了的莫蒂。我不想被换掉，但是我再也无法忍受了。这——”_

_瑞克给了莫蒂一巴掌让他醒悟过来，就像某人给了另一个人一巴掌来让他们清醒过来一样。“别哭唧唧了，莫蒂。你多大了，十七？”_

_“十八。”_

_瑞克在他的座位上动了动，直直地看着莫蒂。他的表情像是在说：‘我他妈该拿你怎么办，莫蒂？’然后他说：“我他妈该拿你怎么办，莫蒂？你指望我说些啥？”_

_莫蒂耸了耸肩：“我不知道…你会说你会帮我？你会原谅我？”_

_“你显然需要些专业帮-_ _嗝儿-_ _帮助。这真他妈是什么操蛋的烂事，莫蒂。”_

_我知道…”_

_瑞克将飞船从建筑物的废墟中退出来，然后再次驾驶飞船驶向太空。“你知道吗，莫蒂？我-_ _我觉得也许我不让你离开去上学是错的。也许这-_ _嗝儿-_ _会对你有帮助。也许花点时间去操操你的同龄人会让你愚蠢的脑袋瓜不再想我们两个之间的事情。现在我这么想的话，我没能给你充分的时间去做你自己的事情-_ _像其他孩子一样发泄一下你们的欲望什么的。”_

      “莫蒂？”治疗师问，把他拽回了现实中。

      “怎么了？不好意思。”他忘不了瑞克从来没有说过他是否会换掉他，这让他无法忘怀。

 

xxx   

 

      莫蒂正在他的手提电脑上打字，尝试开始写这周末要交的心理学101 的论文。只有他桌子上的台灯微微照亮了宿舍，除了他键盘发出的响声还有他室友床铺的嘎吱声一切都非常安静。当他听到他室友的轻笑声和他女朋友的呻吟声时，他停下了正在打字的手。

      “喜欢那样么，宝贝儿？”

      莫蒂继续写他的心理健康论文，但是在他的睡裤下有什么在蠢蠢欲动，他逐渐变得很难集中注意力。他的室友从十二岁开始抽烟，他低沉沙哑的声音和他年轻的年龄和外表格格不入。他听着他的室友讲着下流话，思考着他或许可以根据他自己的心理健康、又或许根本没有的心理健康写一本书。

      他在自己的凳子上扭来扭去，试图坐得更舒服些。他准备要在这场窥淫癖畸形秀结束之后撸一发的，如果他真能在这个地方得到点私人空间的话。天啊，如果他能让他的室友说些科学有关的话该有多好。想着那个来撸一发的话肯定他妈的爽死了。

      一条短信显示在他的手机屏幕上，信息显示道：“要来一场冒险吗？”

      ‘冒险’这个词让莫蒂精神一振，但是等他看到这条短信是来自于一个角色扮演游戏的一个朋友时他马上泄了气。自己激动起来本来就蠢透了，因为他的外公从来不会给他发在线信息。瑞克更像是出其不意不请自来地撞开门然后‘一起出去嗨啊’的那种人。他回复说他这次必须及格，然后继续写论文。天啊，他是怎么让自己的生活变得如此无趣的？但是他知道自己干了什么。

      “没错宝贝儿，”他的室友呻吟道，“感觉棒吗？你想要吗？告诉我你想要…”

      然后，一道绿光以出其不意不请自来地撞开门然后‘一起出去嗨啊’的方式凭空出现了。莫蒂的室友和他的女朋友尖叫起来、大骂粗口，与此同时莫蒂只是转过身去看着。

      瑞克从传送门里走了出来，手里握着跨维度传送器。他拉直了身上的实验服，用袖子擦掉了嘴上的口水。他看着莫蒂，就好像这不过是平常的一天。莫蒂缓缓站起来。

      “我们得走了，莫蒂。我只剩下两个小时来送货，我需要个帮手。”

      莫蒂尽可能地将他的长衬衫往下拉来遮住他的短裤，希望松垮垮的衣物能藏住他的尴尬。瑞克走过来的时候像是没有注意到。而且，操蛋的，他简直容光焕发。他没有任何的不同，同样冷漠凝滞的脸和往四面八方岔开的头发。他的呼吸带着同样的酒精味。

      “穿上你的鞋子，莫蒂。”

      “我的鞋子…我的 **鞋** **-** **鞋子** ？我他妈的鞋子，你是在逗我吗？！”莫蒂吼道，“距离我上次听到你的消息已经过了几乎…几乎两个月，而你却想要我跟着你去谁特么知道在哪的地方？”

      瑞克看了看他的手表。“我只剩下三十三分-嗝儿-分钟去接货了。你到底来不来？”

      “莫蒂，这他妈是谁？” 跟他的女朋友蜷缩在床上，莫蒂的室友朝他喊道，“他刚刚是从传送门里跳出来的吗？”

      “他是我外公，还是一-一个超级大混蛋…而且耶- **呃** ！”

      莫蒂现在跟瑞克差不多高了，如果他想的话他或许可以打上一架。但是他只是任由瑞克拽着他。几乎无法拒绝这个人，这点是不会变的。

 

xxx

 

      莫蒂坐在飞船的乘客座上，这点这么多年都没有变过。如果硬要说变化，那就是座椅上比以前多了几个补丁。他的双手交叉在胸前，盯着玻璃上他自己的倒影。

      “有个C-009的家伙愿意花钱让我把一个包裹从C-112送过去。而且他还顺带赠送某个我找了超级久的东西。我们-嗝儿-我们准备飞去C-112去接货。我们在C-112要秘密行动。那-那里有些官员，莫蒂，他们不想做这笔生意。这是我们必须冒的一个险。”

      莫蒂松开了手：“天啊，瑞克，你不认为我们应该…我-我不知道，谈谈？你真的没什么对我说的吗？”

      “实际上这还真是提醒我了，莫蒂。我认为我们永远都不该再提起那件事。”

      “你说真的吗？”  
      “是的，我说真的，莫蒂。你正在经历某种事情的一-一-一-一-一-一个 _阶段_ 。嗝——儿-我觉得你最终会克服的。”

      “你没有做调查？你没有在以前的我身上做什么实验或者-或者检查我是否被感染了之类的？”

      “是的我检查过了，莫蒂，你没有被感染。真是不幸。”

      “那其他维度呢？你有没有看看是否…是否有其他像我一样的莫蒂？”

      “说-说-说说实话莫蒂，这根本不值得费功夫，而且我也不想知道。你-你-你只需要自己克服过去就好。”

      莫蒂朝窗外望去。他们正在飞过环绕着目标星球的小行星带。在飞过小行星带后是一层气流非常紊乱的大气层，飞船剧烈抖动着、摇摇晃晃地下降。

      “这花的时间也太长了。”

      “那是因为这个星球的大气层比地球的要厚大概六倍。如果我是你的话我就会好好歇会儿。”

      但是这几乎不可能，飞船一直在摇来晃去。莫蒂抓住他座椅的两边，防止自己被甩出去。“你要知道我本来想在我们离开前穿上些正式的衣服。还有鞋子。”他蜷起脚趾避开地板上的积垢。

      “没那个时间，莫蒂。我们-嗝——儿-时间紧着呢。”

      莫蒂紧紧地抓着他的座椅，空出一只手按着窗，防止自己撞到头。这艘飞船真的能经得起这么剧烈的晃动吗？听起来它像是要四分五裂了一样。或许它听起来一直都是那样。莫蒂不是很确定。

      他的注意力被吸引到了一片暗色的海滩上，一大群人正从内陆朝他们跑来。一个外星生物样的车辆正跑在他们的前头。

      “呃，瑞克，或许你该看看这个。”

      “我看到了，莫蒂。那是我们的接口人。”

      飞船降落在了海岸上，莫蒂跳了出来，赤裸的双脚陷进了铬金沙子里。飞船前是一个隆起的沙丘，保护飞船免受远处炮火的破坏。           

      “快点莫蒂，我们得在他们的军队抓到他们之前和他们接上头。快跑！哦操，等等，带上这个缩小射线。这是我们能将那个包裹塞进飞船的唯一办法。”

      莫蒂一把抓过缩小射线然后跑了起来。他躲在沙丘后面，试图直线跑到有段距离的车辆那儿。他能听到交火声，在炮火在他脚边炸开前跳开了好几次。车子开近了，在他面前猛地停下来。一对三眼怪急急忙忙地跑出来打开了后尾箱，里面装着一个大到可以装下一个浴缸的箱子。莫蒂用射线枪瞄准箱子然后开火，将大箱子缩小到了纸巾盒大小。

      其中一个外星人用混乱的外星语言朝他喊，但是他从他们绝望地挥舞着的手中领会到了提示。他转身一溜烟地跑，同时军队的炸弹也落地将车子轰到了天上。另一枚炸弹在他左面炸开了，他尝试避开爆炸的时候摔了一跤。他到底为啥任由瑞克拽他来干这破事？或许他想让瑞克认为他实际上的自己要更有趣。或者他只是喜欢这么干。

      在他面前，瑞克的蝶形飞船从沙丘后飞了起来。飞船朝他飞了过来，莫蒂跑得更快了。但是什么尖锐的东西扎破了他光着的脚，他因疼痛猛抽了口气的同时也被绊倒在地。箱子从他手里掉出来，射线枪也在莫蒂胸前被撞得粉碎。箱子摇晃了几下就膨胀回了原先的大小，与此同时飞碟也降落在地。

      “操，莫蒂，你对我的缩小射线干了什-什-什-什么？”

      “我…我…”

      “算-算了，没时间。”

      莫蒂往背后朝内陆的方向瞟了一眼，一大群军队士兵正在迅速逼近。他挣扎着站起身，过去给正在设法将巨大的箱子塞进乘客门的瑞克帮忙。他们两人合力将箱子推了进去，箱子的后半部分霸占了驾驶员座位的后面。瑞克关上门后跑到另一侧。他跳进飞船的同时一阵枪林弹雨倾泻在飞船上。莫蒂低着头跟上他，跳到坐在驾驶员位置的瑞克的身上。

      瑞克启动了飞船，飞船迅速升空，将士兵们甩在海滩上。

      “天啊瑞克，刚才真的好险啊！”

      “没错我跟你说过穿上你的鞋-嗝儿-鞋子。”

      飞船在大气层的气流中颠簸着，将莫蒂甩向挡风玻璃。他的头狠狠地撞上了玻璃，然后瑞克将他拉了起来。

      “抓住点什么东西，莫蒂。”

      此时莫蒂正四肢摊开地趴在瑞克的大腿上，一手揉着他前额刚刚撞上玻璃的弄出来的肿包。即使是他脑袋和脚上的疼痛也没有让他忽视他们现在的状况。没有多余的空间，而莫蒂除了紧靠瑞克的胸膛坐着之外没有其它的选择。老人的双臂在他身体两边朝前伸着遥控飞船。他斜靠到一边好让瑞克能有一个好视野，但是他们周围全都是云。飞船无情地颠簸摇晃着，莫蒂尽全力找到点什么东西来抓着。他抓住了一边的门，但在飞船一次非常剧烈的摇晃中他不得不抓住瑞克的大腿来保持不动。

      就在那时莫蒂感觉到了什么。他正坐在莫蒂的怀里，摇来晃去，明显有什么东西开始抵着他的屁股。那是…不。不，是的，没错。瑞克硬了，莫蒂能透过他的睡衣感觉到这个。他的脸开始燥热起来。他挪不开身子。他试图往前坐一点，给瑞克一点空间，但是颠簸的飞船再次将莫蒂扔在了他身上。瑞克闷哼了一声。

      “天杀的给我坐好了，”瑞克咬牙切齿地说。他的双手正忙活着，紧紧地抓着摇摇晃晃的方向盘。

      “我在努力了，”莫蒂抗议道，但是他的脑袋却不是这么想的，他正尝试想明白这到底发生了什么。飞船朝前晃了一下，莫蒂再次被扔到了瑞克身上。老天啊，瑞克下面是肯定硬了。在一次试图保持不动的绝望尝试中，莫蒂抓住了瑞克的膝盖，他们僵硬地坐着，此时飞船也终于冲出了大气层。星光闪烁的黑暗预示着之后令人宽慰的无穷无尽的平静。颠簸停了，但他们两人都没有动。

      沉默被莫蒂背后传来的一声满是酒味的打嗝打破了。莫蒂朝瑞克瞥了一眼，瑞克正盯着他，他的脸刷地变白了。“别胡思乱想。你试试在那种狭小的情况下不起点什么反应。让我们忘了这破事，我们会把剩下的也都忘了。”

      “随你便吧瑞克，”莫蒂嘟囔道。他依旧坐在瑞克硬挺的阴茎上，被说教不去想它。他不认为这天他能有足够时间用这段记忆来撸上几发。他妈的没有心理治疗能帮他了。他完了。

      他们终于抵达了他们的目的地，一个遍地都是烧焦的庄稼和树林残骸的荒漠星球。他们在一座瞭望着深谷的山顶上见到了瑞克的联络人。外星人帮他们把箱子拽出了飞船，他们看着外星人用撬棍打开了箱子。

      他们面前是某种莫蒂认为是超巨大果冻之类的东西。它闪着蓝色和紫色的光，在瑞克用脚推它的时候轻轻晃动起来。联络人付了瑞克钱，同时给他塞了一个包裹。在外星人拿出一把刀然后切开了那一大团果冻的时候他和瑞克往后退开了。那东西颤抖着，仿佛呻吟了一声，然后像打破了消防栓一样涌出了大量液体。

      源源不断的清澈瀑布从果冻中涌了出来，这看起来有点漂亮。液体汇聚成一条细流，慢慢变成一道巨流，像洪水一样从山上流下。再一次环顾四周，莫蒂意识到这整个山谷或许曾是一个湖泊。不久，这团东西会让这里再次充满生机。

      “看到了莫蒂？你的外公偶尔也会做做好事。他们能长年浇灌他们的庄稼并避免饥荒了。”

      莫蒂瞟了一眼外星联络人：“那个包裹里装了什么？”

      外星人无辜地笑了：“那是…呃，你们是怎么说的…高浓度的可卡因？”

      莫蒂没有做出反应。他转过身看着瀑布，尝试祈祷自己的血压别飙升。瑞克开始吹起口哨，然后莫蒂回到了飞船上。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

      这之后的一星期内大学生活又回到了无忧无虑的常态。莫蒂去找了校内护士处理他脚上的伤口，收获到了一大滩消毒水和一片创可贴。伤口依旧疼得要命，即使碰一碰都很疼。除此之外，他继续着他的大学生活，一瘸一拐地去上课以及完成他的功课。一切都很正常。正常，正常，正常。

      然后感恩节假期开始了，莫蒂长途奔波回到了家。天气有点冷，一阵冷风让莫蒂将大衣领子竖了起来。他从车上一瘸一拐地走下来，门廊两边排着些小南瓜和葫芦。这很有可能是他爸而不是他妈的的主意。莫蒂试着扭动门把手的时候发现门锁了，但是马上有人打开了门。是萨默，她也是回家过节的。他们两人朝对方微笑起来。没有什么比长期不见面能让你比平时更喜欢某个人了。

      “我上大学的小弟弟怎么样啊？喜欢你的第一学期吗？”

      “挺-挺好的，”莫蒂一边说一边走进屋里，脱掉大衣。混合了迷迭香的烤火鸡的香味漂浮在空中，莫蒂深吸了一口气，“闻起来真香。”

      “莫蒂吗？”他听到妈妈在厨房里问。

      “是我，”莫蒂回应道。他们在厨房入口碰上了，他妈妈给了他一个拥抱。

      “哦莫蒂，我们很想你。你看起来长高了！你长高了吗？你现在一定跟瑞克差不多高了。”

      莫蒂耸耸肩，有点开心又有点尴尬：“没-没吧。”看来长期不在家也让他的妈妈对他关心不少。“爸爸和…瑞克在哪？”

      “杰里忘买蔓越橘酱了，所以我打发他去买了。至于你外公我就不知道了。我让他保证今天会来的…”他们看着对方，沉默地交换了下眼神，从没有人能指望瑞克保证会干什么。

      莫蒂知道他的父母肯定注意到了点什么。他和瑞克之间有点不对劲。他离开去上大学之后这点更明显了。没有突然而来的拜访，没有被拽去冒险，除了最近一次果冻、可卡因和尴尬到要死的颠簸飞行之旅之外。不，除了那个之外什么都没有发生。他的工作既没遇上麻烦也没落下。甚至连打通电话都没有。

      “瑞克最近怎么-嗯…怎么样了？

      贝丝耸了耸肩，一丝同情的表情划过她的脸：“我不知道，亲爱的。他基本都不在家。”

      那之后，莫蒂留在厨房里帮他妈妈，等着他爸爸回家。夜晚快要降临了，他们四人准备好晚饭然后在桌子旁坐下。他们犹豫了一会儿，犹豫着是否要等等瑞克。

      杰里第一个拿起叉子：“好吧，感恩节快乐！”

      莫蒂正开始切他的火鸡时，透过窗户的一道绿光吸引了他的注意力。不一会儿瑞克从门外走了进来，全家人转过身看着他。他的前半身满是烟灰，衣服被撕成了碎布条，上面满是烧焦的痕迹。瑞克的脸除了一处护目镜轮廓的地方是干净的之外其它全是黑的。他拉开椅子，像是什么事都没发生一样加入了他们的晚餐，而不是走进屋里去冲个澡。

      “很高兴你能来，”杰里说。

      “是的，我知道了我迟到了，杰里。我遇上了点小麻烦，但是那-那-那-那-那-那已经被处理好了。”

      他们沉默地吃着晚餐。内心深处，莫蒂简直要气炸了。他完全不知道为啥。他瞪着瑞克，对方偶尔用冷漠的眼神对上他的瞪视。莫蒂更加生气地瞪了过去，而瑞克示威性地把土豆泥塞进他的嘴里。莫蒂用手抓起一片火鸡肉然后愤愤地咬掉了一块肉。

      “行了，我受够了，”杰里大声说道，哐当一声将他餐具扔下，“你们两个发什么神经？”

      贝丝皱起眉，低声说：“我以为我们会等到晚餐之后再讨论。”

      “我们连顿晚餐都不能好好吃还有什么意义？”杰里转向瑞克，然后是莫蒂，“我知道你们两个没像往常那样搞你们疯狂的秘密计划。我也很高兴莫蒂能不被打扰地完成他学校的功课，但是我同时也注意到有些东西有点不对劲。”杰里将矛头直指向莫蒂，“我不敢相信这话是我说出来的，但是时不时给你外公打个电话也没什么坏处。自从你去上了大学他就一直闷闷不乐，你简直不敢相信——”

      “哦 **住嘴吧** ，杰里！”瑞克怒吼道，口水四溅。他用脏手背擦了擦他的嘴：“你一直都想让-嗝儿-让我他妈滚出莫蒂的生活，因此他就能像你一样继续他无聊到要死的生活了。你已经实现了你该死的愿望，所以你就给我闭上你的臭嘴。”

      “ **喂！** 你在我桌上可不能这么跟我讲话！”杰里喊道。但是瑞克已经站起身走进了走廊里。

      “他妈的，你们两个！”贝丝吼道，“我只是想过一个正常的感恩节。”

      “我也想！”杰里咆哮道。

      莫蒂和萨默无声地吃着饭，萨默在桌底下发短信。“我要回自己的房间吃，”她最终这么说道，拿起了她的盘子然后走了。莫蒂丢下了他的食物，他现在一点也不饿。

      在走廊上，莫蒂听见洗澡的水声。他打开浴室门然后走了进去，瞥见了瑞克的一点头发从浴帘边上探出来。浴室里蒸汽开始蔓延，流水声屏蔽了他父母在其它房间里的争吵声。

      “瑞克—”

      “我靠，莫蒂，你他妈吓死-等等你在这干-干什么？”瑞克把浴帘拉到一边好让他往外看。他身上的烟灰或者什么乱七八糟的东西已经被冲洗掉一半了，黑色的污迹从他脖颈和肩膀上流下来。

      莫蒂抱起胳膊：“我在这是因为…因-因-因为我们必须谈谈了，瑞克！我估摸这里是唯一一个能让我跟你好好谈谈的地方了。”

      瑞克给了他一个‘你烦死人了’的眼神，还翻了个能杀人的白眼：“你到底想让我怎-怎-怎么样，莫蒂？有个屁股在我裆部摩擦了二十五分钟。那是你的屁股可真对不起…对不起，莫蒂。倒霉而已，就是这样。倒霉而已，莫蒂。”

      瑞克拉上了浴帘继续洗澡。瑞克叹了口气，试图思考接下来该怎么做。瑞克是对的吗？他当然是对的。莫蒂咬着下唇。他伸手去拧开门把手，但是在瑞克继续说话时停下了。

      “还有你知道吗，莫蒂？我-我-我感觉有点被侮辱了。在你去上大学前你认为我会因为这件事替换掉你。我觉得我-嗝——儿-值得多点信任。我的莫蒂劵是以防你从悬崖上掉下去了，不是为了我觉得你有点奇怪就换了你的。就像我说的，你是-嗝儿-最莫蒂的莫蒂。你可不能浪费掉这样的好东西。”

      莫蒂盯着起雾的浴帘，无话可说。

      “莫蒂？”瑞克把浴帘拉到一边往外看，他们就那么看着对方。当瑞克有意地研究起莫蒂的脸时，他的眉头皱了起来：“过来，莫蒂…”

      莫蒂走近了一步，然后再一步。雾气从浴帘的一边涌出来，瑞克朝他伸出手。他揽过莫蒂的脖子后头，把他拉近了些。当瑞克盯着他的眼睛看时，莫蒂的心脏砰砰地跳起来。

      他的另一只手伸向他的脸，拇指划过他的下唇。一股震颤划过他的脊椎，他的阴茎在牛仔裤里颤了颤。这真要发生了吗？

      答案是否定的。准确来说这确实发生了，但是这并不是他想得那样。因为瑞克盯着他的眼睛盯了一会儿，然后说：“你被铬金-塞夫勒菌感染了，莫蒂。”

      他眨了眨眼。“什-什么？”

      “你的瞳孔放大了。你的瞳孔开得很大，像是超——级大。而且你的虹膜变成了银色。”他抓过莫蒂的下唇然后拉开他的下唇，像是在检查一匹马的牙齿一样检查起他，“你的牙龈也变色了。这可不是个好迹象。”

      “被感染了？”莫蒂说，声音嘶哑，“你这是什么意思？”

      瑞克松开了手，关掉了浴室里的水。他把浴巾围在腰上，走出了浴缸：“在洗手台上坐下，莫蒂。”

      莫蒂照做了，瑞克弯下腰脱下了他的鞋子。他拽掉他的袜子，然后皱起了眉：“没错这-这-这-这-这-这绝对就是我想的那样。你在沙滩上割伤了脚的时候你就被铬金沙子感染了。”

      莫蒂转过他的脚来仔细查看，发现整个脚底板的皮肤下面都变成了金属。他的脚踝处也蔓生着银色的静脉。“啊天啊！你跟我说在上面走很安全的。”

      “走是很安全，嗝——儿-没错。而不是开个口子在上面走。你一整个星期都在用这条腿走路吗？”

      “差不多…”

      “很好。简直不能再好了。”瑞克站起身，“我要去穿衣服。去车库里等着。”瑞克打开浴室门，离开的时候留下一阵冷风。莫蒂叹了口气。

      他走进车库时，他发现一切都跟原来差不多。他用他没受伤的脚一跳一跳地蹦到了工作台旁，然后在上边坐下。他看着他光着的脚，他的脚看起来并不怎么好。莫蒂以前怎么从来没注意到呢？但是他知道为什么。因为他是在黑暗中穿衣服的，他的室友每天都要睡懒觉。

      很快瑞克来了，开始找起些东西。他拿来一个盒子和一对药水瓶，将两瓶药水混合在一起。然后他打开盒子，拿出了一个带着莫蒂见过的最长最粗的针头的针管。

      “天-天-天-天啊，瑞克！你要把那个捅进我的脚里吗？”

      瑞克将药水混合液吸进针管里，将针管掉过头然后弹了一下：“很遗憾，这东西是要戳进你的眼睛里，莫蒂。”

      莫蒂僵住了，嘴惊讶地张大了。

      瑞克幸灾乐祸地笑起来，眼睛依旧盯着针管，他挤了几滴液体出来：“我跟你闹着玩的。这东西要捅进你的腿。”没有任何提醒，瑞克直接穿透莫蒂的牛仔裤将针头扎进了他的大腿。莫蒂大叫起来，紧紧地抓着身旁的桌子，药物缓缓地被注射进他的身体内。他龇牙咧嘴地忍受着药水流进他的体内，还有药水带来一股强烈的冷意。他感觉自己的腿像是从里面被冻住了。

      瑞克终于将针头拔了出去，友善地拍了拍他的大腿，这让莫蒂痛苦地叫唤出声。但是很快体内的冷意开始消散。

      “我不敢相信你用一条…金属腿走了一星期的路，”瑞克说。他打开了另一个盒子，在莫蒂面前弯下腰。莫蒂看着瑞克开始搓揉他的脚，用力地揉着直到某种水银一样的物质开始从他的伤口处滴落到地板上。莫蒂面色发白，他扭开了头。这疼得真的要死要活，但是看着那个伤口还要更加雪上加霜。

      “没错，铬金-塞夫勒菌可不是什么好东西。这一点都不好玩。”

      莫蒂僵硬地点了点头，闭上眼，任由瑞克继续用按摩折磨他。当他终于睁开眼睛的时候，瑞克正看着他。他们两人都移开了视线。

      “所以呃…所-所-所-所以记得你问我我有没有调查其他的莫蒂？为了看看有没有其他人有-嗝儿-像你一样的经历？”

      “你说你没去调查。”

      “好吧我说谎了。我在你离开家去上学之后就马上去做了调查。”

      “怪-怪不得。”莫蒂感觉自己的胃像穿了个洞。最近他越来越容易胃疼了。瑞克发现了什么？他想知道答案，这让他即好奇又害怕得要死。

      “我找到了一个维度，那里…那里一团糟。那里是最黑暗-最操蛋的地方。那里的瑞克…他的肝废了。他做过头了，莫蒂。他做过头了，他甚至都没尝试救救自己。”

      “老天啊…他的莫蒂呢？他跟他在一起吗？”

      瑞克开始揉莫蒂的小腿，用力挤压着让他静脉里的水银往下流。莫蒂因这剧烈的疼痛咬紧了牙。

      “不在，他死了。那是一个无谓的…那是一个愚蠢的意外，莫蒂。那里的杰里发现了他们俩的事。发现了…他们俩之间发生了什么。他试图结束他们俩的事。那是一个蠢到要死的意外。现在那个莫蒂死了，那个瑞克…他-他也不想活了。他放弃了。”

      莫蒂忘记了疼痛。他和瑞克互相看着对方。

      “即使我恨每一个杰里，我也不能把这事怪他头上。任何一个爸爸发现他们在干些什么之后都肯定会大发雷霆的。但是在那件事之前不是所有事情都是甜甜蜜蜜事事如意的。那个瑞克告诉我他的莫蒂过得不是很好。他听起来一点都不像…不像-嗝儿-你。”

      “他们两个是怎么开始的？”

      “那就是关键，莫蒂。你等了…你等了有大概，三年才告诉我？”

      “是的。”

      “好吧那个莫蒂没有等。他在十五岁的时候就告诉瑞克了。然后那个瑞克…他似乎并不在乎。一团糟，莫蒂。整件事简直就是一团糟。”

      莫蒂看着瑞克的表情在他脸上转瞬即逝。瑞克真的很不喜欢讨论重要的事情。莫蒂可以看出来瑞克很艰难才把这些事情讲给他听。谁不是呢？看着他对某些他自己甚至都没有做过的事情感到羞愧让莫蒂感觉很难受。

      “你-你还好吗，老头子？”

      “去你的，”瑞克说，但是他的语气稍稍变柔和了。

      “所以你还发现了什么？”

      “嗯？”

      “你还去了哪些其它的维度？”

      瑞克的脸色变得煞白，这吸引了莫蒂的全部注意力。“呃…没-没了。只有-嗝儿-只有这一个。”

      莫蒂眯起了眼：“瑞克，你是不是又在说谎？”

      “没…”

      “你还发现了什么？”瑞克盯着莫蒂的脚。“得了吧，你什么时候把我当小孩子看过？”

      “我-我-我-我-我只是不想再谈这事了，莫蒂。你能不能…可不可以不要再管了？”

      莫蒂停顿了一会儿。真的有那么遭吗？怎么可能会比上一个维度更糟呢？但是他必须知道。他必须知道这是不是最坏的情况，即使一旦他听了他就会马上想要忘掉一切。他需要世界上所有的理由来忘掉瑞克对他无与伦比的吸引力。

      “好-好吧，”莫蒂说。瑞克继续无声地按摩着。莫蒂的脚底依旧是银色的，但是没以前那么可怕了。瑞克往上面涂了些亮粉色的油膏，然后包扎好他的脚。

      莫蒂站起身，用没受伤的脚支撑了身体。“嘿，”他轻轻地说，“要-要-要我去把南瓜派偷过来吗？我们可以在这里把派吃掉。”

      瑞克看起来比以前还要平静。“好主意，莫蒂。但是我会把派偷过来。你别让那只脚承重，否则我得在几天内把这事儿再做一遍。”

      莫蒂点点头，看着瑞克离开。等他离开车库后，莫蒂朝他的跨维度传送枪扑了过去。他翻看小屏幕上滚动的坐标，查看最近打开的传送门。天啊，这两个月瑞克可真忙。瑞克终于找到了他离开去学校的那一天，然后显示出了两个传送门。莫蒂知道第一个是什么，决定他宁愿不要看到莫蒂描述的那个世界。他将传送枪调到了第二个地点。他打开了一个传送门然后走了进去。

      他走进去的这个世界看起来和他的世界完全一样。天空中白云飘飘，地上的青草绿油油。棕色和黄色的叶子跟普通秋天一样散落了一地。没有人是玉米做成的，狗也不会遛人。莫蒂一瘸一拐地走过小镇，看到商店里的电视，发现他们有一样的前总统和一样的战争。拐弯处的热狗摊依旧把热狗夹在面包里面，而且依旧尝起来难吃得一逼。

      莫蒂走向他的房子。门廊处依旧排着南瓜和葫芦，当他尝试打开门的时候门依旧是锁着的。但是这一次萨默没来开门。但是这很合理。因为现在已经有点晚了。他透过窗子看见他们家正在吃感恩节晚餐。

      他们五个人都在那。萨默正在桌子下发短信，瑞克和莫蒂正在吃饭。他们的父母正忙活于他们日常的拌嘴吵闹当中，但是一切都没那么糟糕。或者不同。

      过了一会儿后，争吵变得更激烈了。萨默找借口离开了桌子，带着她的盘子回了房间。那个瑞克和莫蒂交换了一个不耐烦的眼神，然后带着他们的盘子回了车库。那个莫蒂并没有跛脚。

      莫蒂从客厅的窗户转移到车库的小窗户边上。窗帘被拉上了，但是仍留有一丝缝隙能让他往里看。那个瑞克和莫蒂坐在工作桌旁，吃着他们的晚餐，瑞克挥舞着什么新型的小玩意儿。他把那玩意儿递给莫蒂，他一边吃一边好奇地查看起来。他们两个开始谈起那个玩意儿，然后莫蒂谈起他的大学生活。瑞克看起来心不在焉，但是没有抱怨。

      又过了几分钟，那个莫蒂站起来，小声地在瑞克耳边说了些什么。瑞克继续一边吃饭一边修理起那个玩意儿，而那个莫蒂离开了车库。或许他要去洗手间或者偷两片派过来。莫蒂等待着。

_“嘿。”_

      莫蒂被从他身后传来的声音吓得蹦起来。他刚转过头就看见这个世界的莫蒂用 _什么东西_ 朝他胸口射了一枪。那几乎不疼，但是没几秒他就眼冒星星。在他重重地跌在地上后，眼前的一切都变黑了。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：本章后半部分莫蒂喝醉了，所以莫蒂说的乱七八糟的话并不是译者手滑打错的。

      莫蒂被脸上数次的掴掌打醒了。他眨眨眼，泪眼朦胧，发现自己正和另一个莫蒂面对着面，对方正用某种枪械指着他的太阳穴。

      “别动，”另一个莫蒂说。

      莫蒂保持不动，非常乐意听从对方的指令。他瞥了几眼，发现他们正在一个空荡的车库里，除了他的…另一个莫蒂的车之外什么都没有。他一定是被从车上拽下来，然后被丢在这受拷问。他挪了下身子，另一个莫蒂更用力地用枪按住他。

      “你在这干什么？”他问，眼睛眯了起来。

      “我只是…”莫蒂感觉有一丝尴尬。他对瑞克的感觉不是什么他愿意向任何人承认的事情。即使是他自己。

      “这-这-这么说吧，”另一个莫蒂说，“你要不就回答我的问题，要不我就一枪爆了你的头。至于你洒在我车前盖上的脑浆，我会告诉其他人我撞到了一头鹿，而你…我会把你埋在后院里，让其他莫蒂跟你一起作伴。”

      莫蒂吞了口口水：“没-没-没必要那么做。我没有…我没有任何恶意！我来这里是因为…好吧这很复杂。是这样的，我呃…好吧，我有些地方有点奇怪，然后因为一些其他的事情，我觉得你可能跟我一样。我-我只是来看看那是不是真的。”

      另一个莫蒂粗暴地拽起他的头发：“你得…你得说的再具体些。”

      他扳上扳机，莫蒂慌张地大喊：“好吧，好吧！我对我的瑞克有感觉。 _不是_ 那种纯洁的感觉。我已经忍了很多年了，但是我再也忍不下去了，然后两个月前我告诉了他。自从那之后一切都变得尴尬别扭得不行，然后我听他说，我告诉他的那天他可能来了这里。他-他-他告诉了我另一个维度有多可怕，那里的瑞克和莫蒂在一起了，但是——”

      “等等，”另一个莫蒂说，突然变得非常好奇，“跟我说说另一个维度的事。”莫蒂告诉了他瑞克跟他说的一切，另一个莫蒂带着冷静的、难以捉摸的表情听着。等他讲完后，另一个莫蒂放下了他的武器。他叹了口气，把枪放回他的牛仔裤后。“你是C-137的莫蒂。”

      “是-是的…？”

      “C-137的瑞克的确在两个月前来过。”他站起身，向莫蒂伸出手，帮他站起来，“刚才的拷问真的不好意思。我们有很多瑞克和莫蒂找来跟我们挑事。我说我们有其它莫蒂埋在后院里的时候我不是开玩笑的。也有瑞克埋在那里。我们自卫防御了很多次。”

      “哦。我很抱-抱歉。”

      另一个莫蒂看向他：“来吧，我们离开这。”

      他们去了一个汽车快餐厅，点了苹果派。莫蒂想这大概是因为他们想念家里的感恩节派了。他们在停车场停了车，肩并肩地吃起苹果派。

      “所以你和你的瑞克…你-你-你们有没有——”

      “…我们有没有 _做_ ？”另一个莫蒂接上了话。

      莫蒂满脸通红：“没错，但是…大概，没错。”

      “嗯嗯，”另一个莫蒂一边回答一边咬了口派，“简直棒呆了。我的意思是总体来说他依旧是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，但是他有点…我也不知道，有点更加体贴周到了。做爱特别爽，而且他不会偷腥——”

      “什么？！”莫蒂的脑子乱作一团，“你在说什-什-什-什么-你说他‘不会偷腥’是什么意思？你们两个在…真的在一起了？他-他-他不是只跟你玩玩？”

      另一个莫蒂的表情就足以说明一切了。他沾沾自喜地嚼着派。

      莫蒂气呼呼地说：“我太特么羡慕嫉妒恨了。我都不明白为什么瑞克没跟我提这个地方。他能告诉我那个一切都糟糕透顶的维度，但是他却不能把你告诉我？”

      “好了好了，”另一个莫蒂泰然自若地说，“设身处地地想想。他的外孙 _想要_ 他。那告诉他些让他灰心丧气的东西肯定比告诉他些让他燃起希望的东西要容易。”莫蒂觉得有些反胃。他们看着对方，另一个莫蒂无法掩饰住脸上同情的表情：“我的瑞克他…他非-非-非常不寻常。非常罕见。”

      莫蒂点点头。他把剩下的派放回纸袋里，没能吃完它。“我能问你一个问题吗？”莫蒂说。

      “问吧。”

      “你觉得在你们和那个搞砸了的维度之间，有什么改变了？"     

      “好吧你说那个莫蒂在十五岁时就向瑞克坦白了。我也一样。我刚萌生出感觉的时候我就告诉了他。只是，你说 _那个_ 瑞克和莫蒂马上就在一起了。我们不一样。我的瑞克马上拒绝了我。整整两年他都没再提那件事。但是…我们最终还是谈了话。然后就是在那时他承认了事实。他仍然等多了一年，直到我满十八岁。他说我们两个已经够操蛋的了，如果我们没有等，一切都有可能变得更加操蛋。我想他是对的。”

      莫蒂摇了摇头：“我-我简直不敢相信。你的瑞克为了跟你在一起等了整整三年。”

      另一个莫蒂的眼神飘向挡风玻璃外。“嘿，我也能-能-能问你一个问题吗？尽管有点不相关。”

      莫蒂抬起头：“好啊。”

      “你的腿怎么了？你为什么有点跛？”

      “实际上，是-是我的脚。瑞克和我去送一个诡异的…果冻一样的东西，然后其中一个星球上的沙子开始把我变成金属人了。”

      “这样啊，铬金星上的沙子干的吧，”另一个莫蒂说，“我知道你说的是哪一次旅行。我的瑞克不让我跟他去。他说那太危险了。”

      莫蒂几乎要嫉妒得爆炸了：“我的天啊！你的瑞克会这么关心你？我的在带上我之前肯-肯-肯定连想都不会想一下。”

      这一次另一个莫蒂并没有沾沾自喜地笑起来：“但是你不明白吗？你的瑞克相信你。这不是我第一次我听说来自C-137的瑞克和莫蒂了。尤-尤-尤-尤其是你。你是最有胆的莫蒂。”

      莫蒂的脸烧起来：“我-我-我怎么不知道。我不觉得自己很有胆啊。”

      另一个莫蒂耸耸肩：“但是你的莫蒂肯定是这么认为的。”

 

xxx

 

      在回家的路上，一个传送门突然在他们面前打开了。另一个莫蒂立刻踩住刹车，车子刺耳地刹停了，车子的前部冲进了传送门里。他打到倒车档，让车子从传送门里退了出来。过了一会儿，一个瑞克从里面走出来，而另一个莫蒂从车上跳下来。他抽出他的武器，指着瑞克。

      “冷静点-嗝儿-莫蒂，”瑞克说。他看起来有点憔悴，而且比平时更醉醺醺的了。他看了看莫蒂又看了看另一个莫蒂：“你们中谁是从-嗝儿- C-137来的？”

      “ _不知道_ ，”另一个莫蒂说，“你有什么事？”

      这时莫蒂想，这另外一个莫蒂可比他有胆得多的去了。但是这可能只是由于他们身处的环境。如果他需要经常保卫自己，或许他也 _不得不_ 变成这样。或许他只是和一个天生没那么有胆的瑞克互补。或许是他的瑞克让他变成这样，来保护他。

      “好吧我是来自…我是来自C-137的瑞克，我在找我他妈的莫蒂。”他说话的时候看起来很生气。

      莫蒂转过身，摇下他的车窗，把身子探出去：“嘿瑞克。那-那是我。”

      瑞克的表情立马变了，就好像医生刚告诉他他最后没得癌症一样。然后他又开始生气了：“你…你他妈在想些什-什-什么，自己溜走了？我的天啊。”瑞克走到他的车门旁，扯开车门：“滚出来。”

      “服了你了，”莫蒂顶嘴道，从车子里走出来。

      “我们-嗝儿-走。”

      莫蒂回头看向另一个莫蒂，对方正看着他们。他们两人点头致意，然后莫蒂走进了传送门里。飞船正在另一头等着，瑞克和莫蒂爬了进去。瑞克启动引擎，然后他们起飞了。

      瑞克咬牙切齿地开口道：“你找到了什么——找到你-你-你-你想找的了？”

      “没有，”莫蒂回答，因为他在寻找另一个让他忘掉对瑞克的感情的理由，而他根本没有任何那样的理由。瑞克看起来有点惊讶，像是他原以为答案是肯定的，像是他原以为莫蒂会用答案糊他一脸。但是他没有。

      “但是，我确实知道到了点东西。”

      “是什么，莫蒂？”

      “我…我知道了你可能不…你可能不像我想要你一样想要我。但是无论如何，你依旧认为我很棒。”

      瑞克大笑了一声，面红耳赤：“好吧，哇，小题大做。看看你，莫蒂。看-看看你，还有你惊人的新发现和你聪明的大脑袋瓜。”

      莫蒂仔细研究起他涨红的脸。假使他不喜欢瑞克，看到瑞克难为情可真他妈太来劲了。

      飞船开始下降，莫蒂望了望四周。他在旅途中没有留心，所以他惊讶地发现瑞克把他送回了大学。

      “我们在这里干…干什么，瑞克？我-我到感恩节结束之前都不用回来啊？”

      “没错，我觉得目前我们已经一起待了足够-嗝——儿-长的时间了。”

      “你认真的吗？我的车怎么办？！”

      “不用你担心。”

      莫蒂怒了：“这是干啥，瑞克？是在惩罚我吗？你在惩罚我用了你珍-珍-珍贵的传送枪吗？”

      瑞克除了生气之外还有些厌烦：“随你-你-你怎么想吧，莫蒂，就这样定了怎么样？就这么定了？”

      “你是个大混蛋，瑞克。”

      “这可真-嗝儿-真是新鲜。”

      然后瑞克朝莫蒂靠过来。当莫蒂在脸上感受到瑞克温暖的、满是酒精味的呼吸时，莫蒂僵住了。但是那只是一瞬间的事，瑞克不过是伸手推莫蒂的门。他推开门，然后靠在驾驶座上。瑞克望着自己的窗外，莫蒂感觉自己很失望很受伤。但是他知道瑞克如果不想要莫蒂的他是忍不住的。毕竟，他猜错的几率不高。

 

xxx

 

      学校里空无一人。建筑物黑漆漆的，秋天的落叶在淡去的日光里沉寂地飘落着。路上的路灯一闪一闪的，莫蒂一瘸一拐地走回了自己的宿舍。

      在他回宿舍的路上，他注意到他朋友的门半开着。他敲了敲门，然后走了进去，发现他的朋友米克正坐在桌子旁盯着墙。米克顶着个锅盖头，站得笔直笔直，总是在时机最不恰当的时候出丑。

      “你好啊莫蒂，”米克说。

      “嘿。感恩节你怎么没回家？”

      “我们不庆祝感恩节。”

      莫蒂等着他解释，但是米克只是盯着他看。他希望此时有人和他在一起的话多好啊。待在人群里的米克好相处很多，你至少不需要直接跟他对话。

      “还有其他人在吗？”

      “我不知道。”

      莫蒂觉得自己孤独死了。他希望自己还和瑞克在一起。而且他知道他没能跟瑞克在一起是因为他跑路了。他攥紧拳头，对自己被像小孩子一样对待而生起气来。如果他下决心做的话他是可以自己跑路的。他已经跟瑞克用那个愚蠢的传送枪用了好多年了。

      此时他在远处听到了一声关门声。他走到走廊上，看见一个邻宿舍的正在走廊快步跑过。

      “嘿莫蒂。”

      “嘿，你没回家过感恩节吗？”

      “我回了。我只是回来去参加镇上的派对。” 邻宿舍的停下脚步，即使他看起来只想快点赶路，“嘿，你想一起来吗？”

      他想到心里因为离开瑞克而缺失了的黑洞洞的一块。他想象了一下自己独自一人待在宿舍里，心心念念着心上的洞；或者跟米克出去玩，而且米克就是个呆瓜。也许来几杯酒会让他好过些。这对瑞克来说就很有效。

      “好啊好啊。你-你介意米克也一起来吗？”

      邻宿舍的看了看手机上的时间：“如果他来得及的话就来吧。”

      他们三个走到了校园郊外，去往一条经常开派对的小街。大部分建筑都没亮灯，只有卡帕·欧本歌塔灯火通明、人头涌涌。里面的人声鼎沸，充斥着酒精、汗液和大麻的味道。

      “这不像是个好提议，莫蒂，”米克说，“我们可以会宿舍玩玩卡牌什么的。”

      莫蒂无视了他，径直走向了啤酒桶。他装了满满两大杯，走回他朋友那。“我绝对不想玩卡牌，”他说，向米克递了一杯。

      “我不喝，”米克抗议道，“嘿，哇！”

      莫蒂依旧一口气喝完了自己的那杯。因为米克拒绝了另一杯，所以莫蒂开始喝另一杯。

      没过多长时间，一杯酒就变成了六杯然后更多。DMX的‘X Gon Give it to Ya’响了起来，莫蒂在一群大汗淋漓的醉鬼中蹦上蹦下。他感觉自己头重脚轻，跟着音乐一起摇头晃脑感觉好极了。人们大喊大叫，有人把饮料倒在莫蒂身上。莫蒂也把自己的饮料倒在对方身上，然后两人击了个掌。

      在房间的角落里，米克站在那看着热闹人群。莫蒂挥了挥手，但米克摇了摇头。

      然后莫蒂越过一大群跳舞的看见了她。她已经认出了他，惊讶地笑了起来。

      “洁西卡？！”莫蒂脱口而出。他挥挥手，不少啤酒洒在了他手上。

      洁西卡挤过人群走向他：“嘿！莫蒂，好巧啊！”

      “是-是啊。我不知道你-嗝儿-上了这所学校。”

      洁西卡咯咯地笑起来：“我不在这上学。我来这见朋友的。”

      “挺好的，”莫蒂点着头说。

      “你看起来不错啊，莫蒂，”杰西卡说，带着笑容称赞起他，“你长高了好多。”

      莫蒂傻傻地笑着：“你这么说是因为你喝醉了。”

      “我喝醉了，”她笑起来，“实际上，我没醉。我才刚到这。但是，你想来跳支舞吗？”

      “乐意之极。”

      洁西卡抓起莫蒂空着的手，把他拉回了人群里。他们随着音乐摇摆，她的身子贴上莫蒂。他抚上她的臀部，心安理得地保持着这个姿势，他沉重的脑袋让他比清醒时更加流畅地行动着。

      不要紧的。一部分只不过是心理作用，因为那是洁西卡。洁西卡！洁西卡，他已经暗恋她很多年了，她正在和他跳舞。这既令人讨喜又令人满足。但是这感觉只是还可以。应该说‘还过得去’。

      洁西卡转过身，用手环住莫蒂的脖子。她的脸靠近了莫蒂的脸，她的双唇划过他的唇瓣。莫蒂本能地躲开了。

      “怎么了？“

      “没-没事，”瑞克说。但是他能感觉到自己已经退缩了。他不喜欢这样：“呃，也许我只是…我只是做不到。”

      洁西卡眨眨眼，眉头皱了起来：“为什么呢？”

      莫蒂醉醺醺地笑了：“因为我有点…只是太太太太太太太太喜欢某个人了。”他自嘲地笑起来，“我爱上了我的-啊！”

      莫蒂没能说完，因为一只手捂住了他的嘴。他往后瞥去，发现米克正站在那里。

      “我觉得你应该去喝点水，莫蒂，”米克说，把莫蒂拉到一旁。他朝洁西卡望去，对方有点失望地挥了挥手。等他们走到走廊上时，洁西卡已经找上了另一个男的。

      “怎么回事，米克？”莫蒂抱怨道。

      米克无视了他，让他靠在墙上支撑好自己。“在这里等着。”他回来的时候拿着一瓶水和一袋别人的薄脆饼干。“吃点喝点，莫蒂。”

      莫蒂不耐烦地给了他一记眼刀，而米克空洞地盯着他。他拧开水喝起来，然后马上停下了。“哦操…我觉得我要吐了…”

      然后没过一秒钟，莫蒂弯下腰，吐在了他朋友的裤子和鞋子上。米克就站在原地任其发生了，等到莫蒂吐完后，米克把他拉起来，扶他去洗手间。莫蒂继续吐了一会，然后瘫坐在马桶旁。

      米克拍着他的后背：“没事了没事了。”

      莫蒂看着他，看着他朋友糟糕的发型和令人尴尬的说话方式，觉得他是世界上最屌丝的人。然后他就被羞愧压垮了，因为他刚刚吐了这个史上最善解人意的人一身。

      “对不起，”他说，对他想的事情道歉。

      “为什么道歉？”

      “我是个混蛋，”他咆哮道，“我什么时候-嗝儿-变得这么混蛋了？”但是当他转念一想，他确实知道他是什么时候变的。他跟瑞克太经常混在一起了，现在他成了一个醉醺醺的、小气的可怜鬼。

      “你不是一个混蛋，莫蒂，”米克说，从柜子里找到了些漱口水。他给了莫蒂一小杯，然后莫蒂感激地用它漱了口然后把混合液吐进了马桶里。莫蒂冲了马桶。

      “我就是个混蛋。我是一个非常、非常糟糕的朋友。”

      “你不是一个糟糕的朋友。你是一个好孩子，莫蒂。”

      莫蒂眨了眨眼，模糊地瞪着他：“你嗦甚么？”

      “你是一个好朋友，莫蒂。”

      莫蒂继续盯着他，但是放弃继续思考了。“你能…你能离开一会儿吗？我想自己待一会儿。”

      “如你所愿，莫蒂。”然后米克站起身，离开前关上了门。

      独自一人，莫蒂滑到地板上，仰面躺着。音乐让洗手台上杯子里的牙杯都颤动起来。装着镜子的柜子微微晃动着。莫蒂盯着天花板上的灯，随着他脑子里的旋律转啊转啊转。

      莫蒂的手机振动了一下，然后他尽量用不受控制的四肢把手机从他背后的裤袋里拽了出来。有一条来自瑞克的信息。这可不寻常，不是因为瑞克已经六十几了，是因为他有话要说的时候他更喜欢直接破门而入。而且，这里的信号糟透了，所以能收到短信就已经够他惊讶的了。

      莫蒂点开短信，上面写到：[瑞克：发照片(1/2)]

      莫蒂大笑起来，彻底崩溃了。发照片？这听起来像个欲火焚身的小男友会做的事。瑞克在干嘛？莫蒂再次笑起来，没多想。在这种状态下他也多想不起来。

      “腻相邀照片，瑞克？”莫蒂对着他的手机说，“好吧，那就来张呗。”

      他把手机举到半空中。用另一只手拉起他的衬衫。醉的不轻的他控住不住自己的手，照片糊了一张又一张。他终于用牙齿咬住自己的衬衫，然后用双手抓住手机。他朝相机抛了个媚眼，拍下了照片。在他醉醺醺的大脑里这张照片堪称完美。他看起来诱人极了，瘫坐在洗手间的地板上，乳头因为寒冷而立起，脸因为酒精的缘故泛着红晕。又轻笑了一声，他把照片发给了瑞克。

      过了一会又一条短信发了过来。

      [瑞克：给我看看过几天你的脚好的怎么样了。我要看看它有没有在痊愈。(2/2)]

      莫蒂一边读着一边眯起了眼。然后他把第一条短信再读了一遍，把两条短信合在一起。

      [ _瑞克：发照片给我看看过几天你的脚好的怎么样了。我要看看它有没有在痊愈。_ ]

      “操…”他哀怨道。他脚的照片？操，操，操。

      手机再次响了起来，莫蒂几乎把手机甩在自己脸上。他稳住手集中注意力。那是瑞克打来的电话。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

      莫蒂盯着他手机上的来电显示。他终于简明扼要地开口道：“你熊要噶啥？”

      “我想-想…我想要干啥？！”瑞克怒叱道，比平时还要更加恼怒，“我想知道你他妈在厕所地上拍…拍-拍-拍-拍照是想搞什么鬼？”

      “我在派对上，”莫蒂解释说，就好像这就是一个充分的理由了，“你喜欢我的照片吗？”

      电话那头安静了一会儿，然后瑞克开口说：“你看起来像个醉鬼，莫蒂。回你的宿舍去睡觉。”

      “我不想嘛，”莫蒂挑衅地说，“我还要继续喝，我还要和洁西卡上床。再见，瑞克。”

      莫蒂听到他挂电话时瑞克朝他大吼起来，他把手机塞回裤袋里。去你的瑞克。把莫蒂甩掉然后尝试支配他的生活，没门儿！或许他不再对洁西卡感兴趣了，但是瑞克不需要知道这个。

      突然想起了一阵慌乱的敲门声。“莫蒂？”米克喊道，“你还好吗？”

      莫蒂翻了个身，够到门，将锁锁上。他继续瘫在地上：“别烦我。”

      “莫蒂，让我进去。我想确认一下你有没有事。”米克转了转门把手，但是门没开。

      “米克，我很好。走开。"

      之后安静了一段时间，然后一阵什么东西撞在门上的响声打破了平静。那响声更像是某个很强壮的人用力撞在门上发出的声响。莫蒂往后缩，在地毯上摔了一跤，醉得不知所措。门上又传来了一声撞击声，门从中间裂开了。莫蒂张口结舌地看着那道长长的裂缝。现在浴室外的人们大喊大叫起来。第三声撞门声，米克直接撞破了门。就像帅气的急救员一样。他抖了抖身上的尘，直起身子。

      “你得跟我来，莫蒂。你喝醉了，你需要睡会儿觉。”

      “你他mmmmmmmm…你他…他mmmmm…”莫蒂目瞪口呆地看着米克走近。他在米克轻松地将他托在肩膀上之后终于说出了完整的一句话：“ **你他妈干什么，米克？** ”

      “他们叫了警察，莫蒂。我们得走了。”

      “ **他妈的是谁的错？放我下来！什么鬼？！** ”

      估计是因为他醉得不轻莫蒂才没有在米克驮着他走过喧闹的酒吧并走出大门后羞愧而死。他看到的最后一幕是洁西卡把她的舌头从某个男的的嘴里抽出来然后看着他。

      莫蒂听到身后传来一阵风声，还有门被打开的声音。他挣扎起来，但是还是被丢在了瑞克飞船的乘客座上。

      “啥……啥-啥-啥-啥…”他在米克呆滞的表情和正在他面前盯着挡风玻璃的瑞克之间来来回回地看了又看，“你们俩认识吗？”

      “他是个机器人，莫蒂。我-我-我造了他来照顾你。”

      米克关上门，从飞船边退开。飞船起飞的同时一辆警车也停在了酒吧门前。莫蒂不可置信地看着瑞克：“来照顾我？学校是我唯一 _不会_ 惹祸的地方！”

      “你-你-你-你觉得瘫在厕所地板上-嗝儿-不叫个事儿？”

      “你觉得我从谁身上学的，”莫蒂一边说道一边向前倾身，开始在乘客座椅下摸索起来。他找到了他外公的应急酒瓶，喝了一大口。那是啥，轩尼诗威士忌？他又喝了一大口，直到瑞克注意到，抽走了酒瓶，把开着的酒瓶丢在座椅后。莫蒂傻笑起来，朝前滑在座椅上，膝盖顶着仪表盘。瑞克让飞船停在莫蒂宿舍的平顶上，帮着他走下楼梯。宿舍里空无一人，学生们不是回家过感恩节了就是去了学校的派对上嗨。

      他们走到了莫蒂的房间，他的房间门没锁。瑞克扶着他走了进去。

      “天啊，你发那…那条操蛋的短信时我甚至都-嗝儿-还没回到家。”

      莫蒂转过身，朝瑞克靠去。瑞克抓住他的肩膀稳住他。“我知道你在这里的真正原因是什么，”莫蒂一边说着一边笑起来。

      瑞克气鼓鼓地说：“你为什么不-不来启发我一下？”

      莫蒂揪住瑞克的实验服前襟。“你来这里是因为-嗝儿-因为…我说我要跟洁西卡上床…”

      瑞克的脸变得煞白。是的，莫蒂知道他说中了。

      “…你 _妒忌了_ 。你不想那样，不是吗？”

      莫蒂往前走了一步，瑞克向后退了一步，他的腿撞上了床沿。他往后倒在床上，莫蒂也跟着他倒下去。

      “莫-莫蒂，别闹了…”瑞克说，尽量耐心地让莫蒂退回去。他抓住莫蒂的头发来防止他继续靠近。莫蒂眨了眨眼，尝试集中注意力听瑞克说话。“既然你有…有那么多所谓的新发现，那么你来告诉我，莫蒂，你他妈到底想要什么？”

      莫蒂想了想，挑起眉：“…一栋带着白色尖板条栅栏的房子。一只不会占领世界的狗。还有穿着围裙在烤派的你。”

      “你这个小油嘴滑舌的，”瑞克咒骂道。莫蒂嘟囔了一声，放开了他，在床上找了个舒服的位置窝着。

      “好吧，我想…我想永远做最莫蒂的莫蒂。而且不仅仅是为了给你留个好印象。”他带着真心的笑容看着瑞克，“我只是想做我想做的，而且一直这么做下去。我想去上学，我想拿个学位，我想有个特长。除此之外，我想要你。想要你的一切。我想要和你一起去冒险，然后就着飙高的肾上腺素干个爽。然后我想回家，和你和全家一起看跨维度频道。这…这就是我想要的。”

      莫蒂在瑞克身边蜷缩起来，想继续往他身上爬。瑞克脸色阴沉地瞪着他，但是没有阻止他。

      “我们…我们说完了吗？”莫蒂含糊地说，“因为我肯定一丁点儿都不会记得的。”

      瑞克眨了眨眼，眼睛瞪大了。他仔细看着莫蒂醉醺醺的表情，然后起身亲了亲莫蒂的嘴唇。他多待了一阵子，然后脱开身，从床上走下来。

      莫蒂在床上看着他，揉了揉他的一只眼睛。他因为这突然而来的举动而有点迷糊。瑞克头也不回地走向门外。“睡会儿觉吧，你这个-嗝儿-小混蛋。”

      瑞克关上灯，带上了门，留莫蒂独自待在黑暗中。莫蒂累得什么都没法想。

 

xxxx

 

      早晨的阳光照在莫蒂身上，就像用放大镜烤一只蚂蚁一样。他龇牙咧嘴地将手放在发疼的脑袋上。他的宿舍房间空荡荡的，他的车钥匙正摆在他的床头柜上。

      莫蒂坐起身，一边揉着脑袋一边看着车钥匙。车钥匙勾起了他的回忆，从被瑞克扔在学校里到他喝高了的派对。然后米克…米克！米克是他外公造的一个垃圾监视机器人。莫蒂骂了句粗口。已经两个月了他怎么没看出来？米克的名字都已经让他够可疑的了。但是他也怨不得自己，毕竟他并不善于观察。

      莫蒂尝试站起身，但是他痛得咧开了嘴，不得不再次坐下。他的脚疼得要命。他觉得昨晚可能是因为酒精的缘故他的脚才没一直疼。他脱掉袜子，发现他的脚意外地看起来更有金属光泽了。操。

      莫蒂没有其它选择，他不得不开车回家面对瑞克。瑞克把醉醺醺的、犯蠢的他救了出来，然后…把他放回了床上？开回了他的车？他记得不是很清楚了。

      他回到家然后走进屋里，他的爸爸正在看电视。杰里转过身，看来很高兴看到他：“哦嘿，莫蒂。我以为你回学校了。哦，你看起来不太舒服。”

      “是的，我去了一个派对。”莫蒂一瘸一拐地走过来，在他父亲身边坐下。

      杰里挑高了眉毛：“你喝醉了？你才十八岁？别告诉我们你进行了无保护性行为。”

      “没-没有，我不觉得我干了。我是独自一人醒过来的…穿着我的衣服和鞋子。”

      杰里听到这句话后像是松了口气，但是并没有完全松懈：“听到你去喝酒了仍然令我很失望。你的伟大计划呢？”

      “我没事，”莫蒂说，变得有些警惕，“而且我也没有什么伟大计划，我只是想去上学。去个派对又不会改变世界。”

      “好吧，但是要记住，你的妈妈或许有可能成为一个真正的外科手术医生，但是一个派对永远地改变了一切。”

      “这么说的话妈妈去哪了？”莫蒂说，绝望地尝试转移话题。

      “她被叫去工作了。”

      “萨默呢？”

      “在她的房间里，不受酒精影响地享受着她的假期。”

      莫蒂再次站起来，知道继续和他爸待下去是不会有什么好处的了。他走进车库里，发现瑞克也依旧在车库里捣鼓着某些新仪器。他背对着门，头上带着某种护目镜。当莫蒂在他背后关上门时，他停了下来，但是很快就继续埋头干他的事。“你再过来我也得做完今-今-今天的工作。”

      “好吧好吧，关我什么事？”莫蒂一瘸一拐地走过来，把仪器推到一边。瑞克不耐烦地举起手，莫蒂在他面前的桌子上坐下。莫蒂踢掉他的鞋子然后脱掉他的袜子：“好了，做那个吧。”

      瑞克脱掉他的护目镜：“哪个？”

      “很痛的那个…”莫蒂说，气恼地看向另一边。

      瑞克叹了口气，抓住莫蒂的脚，仔细地查看：“好吧，我们又回到起点了。你需要再接受-嗝儿-一次注射。”

      “随便。”

      瑞克起身去准备注射液，莫蒂在感觉到腿上的刺痛前闭上眼。他咬紧牙关忍受着疼痛的冷意。当他感觉到脚底突然传来一阵刺痛时被吓了一跳，睁开眼睛，发现瑞克拿着一把沾血的手术刀还有一条透明的塑料引流管。

      “你的伤口合上了，所以我们得用这个来替代。这可能会有点疼，莫蒂。”

      “疼死你妈逼的了，”莫蒂咆哮道，“你不需要高IQ来感受疼痛吧！”

      “对-对不起，莫蒂、”

      莫蒂眯起了眼睛。他怀疑地看着瑞克，对方动手揉他的脚踝和脚，银色的金属液体从管子里流出来然后滴进垃圾桶里。莫蒂深吸了口气，腿上的疼痛像是蔓延近了他的肺部和大脑。他盯着天花板，思考着瑞克的道歉。瑞克做完了清理工作，拿掉了管子。之后，他用绷带包扎好了莫蒂的脚，帮他把袜子和鞋子穿上。

      “那很奇怪，”莫蒂喃喃道。

      “什么？”

      “你-你道歉了。你从来不道歉。这简直像…这简直像你在对什么事情感到 _内疚_ 。”

      他低头看着脸色苍白的瑞克。就在那时瑞克爆发了：“听着，那-那-那-那-那-那-那-那不是我的错好么莫蒂？！”他站起身，身后的椅子被撞在地上，“你-你-你-你-你-你-你才是那个在两个月前弄出这破事儿的人。”

      瑞克开始焦躁地踱着步，手指抓着他的头发：“一-一开始你把那件事丢进我脑袋里，然后你就离开去上学了，然后留我独自一人面对。我开始做那些…那些噩梦。第一个只是像这样，你坐在工作台上面仅仅…仅仅是带着你脸上愚蠢的微笑看着我，像一个小怪物一样咬着嘴唇。然后我又做了两个、三个还有更多梦，梦里你-你-你-你-你命令我 _看着_ 你一边——”

      莫蒂听着，下巴都快掉地上了：“瑞克…”

      瑞克转过身看着他，手背在身后，满脸怒容：“昨晚我只是想要…我-我-我只是想要知道那到底会怎样，好吗？我想知道在那之后我到底会感觉多不好过。”

      莫蒂睁大了眼睛：“昨晚？！你在说什-什么？昨晚发生了什么？”

      “你什么意思…你不记得了？你不是在讲那件事？”

      “我不是在讲哪件事？”

      然后他回忆不起来的的最后一段记忆终于被拼凑完整了：他看到瑞克在他床上，他倾身…

      “哦。”

      瑞克全身僵硬，用脚轻敲着地板。他就是不看着莫蒂。莫蒂站起身一瘸一拐地走向他。

      “天杀的莫蒂，你-你不该用那条腿走路！”

      瑞克走过来强迫莫蒂坐下。莫蒂没有阻止他。他重新靠在桌子上，同时也拉着瑞克和他一起。他用手捧着瑞克的脸，亲了他。

      瑞克挣脱开，大口喘气：“莫-莫蒂这完全——”

      “闭嘴吧，瑞克，”莫蒂低声说道，声音嘶哑，“所有人都知道你要说啥了，所-所-所-所以给我闭嘴，好么？”

      瑞克瞟了他一眼，但是没有说话。他看上去快坏掉了，嘴唇微张着，眼神游走在莫蒂的脸上。他的嘴唇颤了颤，好像想说话，但是他没有。莫蒂再次吻了他，瑞克任其自然了。莫蒂揪着瑞克的实验服把他拉近了些，瑞克抓住他的大腿。瑞克的手在莫蒂被注射的地方收紧时莫蒂疼得呜咽出声。他的呜咽让瑞克抽开身子，往后退开。

      “等-等等…”莫蒂哀求道。

      瑞克走向门口。

      “瑞克，等等！”

      瑞克打开门锁，莫蒂感觉天旋地转。瑞克很快就回来了。他用力地亲吻着莫蒂，把他拽近自己。

      "我太想要你了，”莫蒂呻吟道，瑞克正摩挲着他的脖颈，另一只手抓着莫蒂的上衣。

      “我知道，我知道…”

      莫蒂用他没受伤的脚勾住瑞克的屁股，把他俩拉得更近了些。他的情欲完全被挑起来了，而瑞克正像一个快要渴死的人一样看着他。老天啊，他脸上的表情就是他唯一想要的。

      “做吧，”莫蒂说，身体磨蹭着瑞克，“门-门已经锁了。”

      瑞克突然看起来有些担忧：“小问-嗝儿-问题，我-我-我的车库里没有安全套。也没有润滑。”莫蒂给他抛了一个失望的眼神，然后他补充道：“我通常并不把我们的屋子-嗝儿-当成一个爱巢。”

      瑞克在停顿前解开了莫蒂的牛仔裤：“你接受口活吗？”

      莫蒂的脸涨得通红：“你-你-你-你说我？我吗？”

      “不是，我说的是对门的邻居。开玩笑的当然是给你做。”

      没完全理解他说的话，莫蒂点了点头。瑞克跪下来，完全若无其事的样子。他拉下莫蒂的拉链，把裤子褪到他的小腿处，将嘴按在莫蒂绷紧的内裤上。莫蒂倒吸了口气，抓着瑞克的头发。他能透过布料感受到瑞克温热的呼吸。

      瑞克把莫蒂的内裤也褪到小腿处，舔了舔唇。

      “你看起来……真-真-真好看…”莫蒂结巴着说。

      瑞克像是被这个评价打击到了，脸上带着愠怒。莫蒂从来没有见过这样的他。他通常会把称赞当成理所当然的事实。瑞克握住莫蒂的勃起，含着他的阴茎说道：“安静点。”瑞克的唇贴在他赤裸的皮肤上，这让莫蒂浑身颤抖起来；然后瑞克动了动就将他的阴茎吞了下去，莫蒂倒抽了口气。

      瑞克抽开嘴，然后再次吞下莫蒂的硬挺，莫蒂拉起他的衬衫不让布料擦到瑞克的脸。就在这时瑞克再次完全抽开嘴。他朝上看着莫蒂，眼中闪过了什么，“用牙齿咬住你的衣服。就-就-就像你发给我的那条短信里的那样。”莫蒂照做了，瑞克得意地笑起来：“这真的是他妈的太性感了，莫蒂。”他一边咧嘴笑着，一边把莫蒂的阴茎从底舔到头。

      莫蒂紧咬着自己的上衣，在瑞克吞下他时再次呜咽起来。他们开始达成了某种快速的节奏。瑞克毫不怜悯，而莫蒂没有足够的自制力来让他自己慢下来。他咬着卷起的衣服呻吟着，动情地摆动着腰肢，直到瑞克不得不稳住他的屁股。莫蒂睁开一只眼，偶然间看见瑞克把手伸进了他自己的裤子里。如果这一切还不够令他怦然心动、血脉偾张，那仅仅是看到瑞克有多么喜欢吸他就直接将他推向了高潮。

      “瑞克，我要-啊！”他毫无预警地浑身颤抖着地射了，在瑞克慢慢停下来的时候满足地叹了口气。“求-求你到这来，”莫蒂央求道。

      嘟囔了一声，瑞克站起来。莫蒂亲吻着他，舔掉他下唇上沾着的精液。瑞克的嘴疲惫且柔软，他任由莫蒂用力地吻他。莫蒂解开瑞克的皮带，伸进他的裤子里，用手抚摸着瑞克的勃起。没到一分钟瑞克就射了，瑞克在他嘴边发出的渴求的呻吟几乎让莫蒂再次硬起来。

      “你真的是太-太-太-太完美了，”莫蒂喃喃道。

      瑞克覆上莫蒂的唇，像是完全不喜欢莫蒂所说的话。“嘘——”他说，声音沙哑。

      车库门传来的敲门声让他们两人都僵在原地。莫蒂的阴茎依旧露在外头，而他的手还在瑞克的裤子里。谢天谢地门是锁着的。他父母没有钥匙的吧，没有吧？

      “怎-怎么了？”瑞克喊道。

      “莫蒂跟你在一起吗？”杰里的声音从门外传来，“他有告诉你他昨晚 _喝醉_ 了吗？你带来的好影响。”

      “我们-嗝儿-正在谈这事儿，”瑞克说，翻了个白眼。他和莫蒂开始拉上裤链扣上扣子，准确来说是重新打扮好他们自己。瑞克匆忙地用手指将莫蒂的头发梳好，好让他准备出门见人，而莫蒂也同样把瑞克的头发梳理到平时竖起来的那样。

      “正常吗？”莫蒂低声问道。

      “正常，”瑞克回答。

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

       莫蒂有幸在大衣衣柜里找到了一根拐杖，那是去年冬天杰里从楼梯上摔下来后留下的。他不需要给他的受伤编个谎，因为他的父母已经习惯了他和他外公在冒险中的小跌小碰。

       他们吃晚餐的时候外公坐在离莫蒂有一段距离的餐桌末端。晚餐是感恩节留下来的剩饭剩菜，全年中唯一一次每个人都很期待的剩饭剩菜。

       “你们俩都这么饿吗，”贝丝说道，在瑞克和莫提之间来回看了好几眼。他们停下来，嘴里塞满食物，交换了一下眼神。

       “我-我们没吃午饭，”莫蒂说。瑞克继续吃饭，没有插话。

       “我猜你俩和好了？”

       莫蒂点点头。

       贝丝无声地叹了口气：“我猜除此之外你俩是不会再让我知道些什么的了。”

       “莫蒂，”杰里在插起一片火鸡前说，“你准备告诉你妈昨晚发生了些什么吗？”

       瑞克在座椅上动了动：“天啊杰里，你-你-你可真喜欢-嗝儿-告密不是吗？”

       杰里看起来不慌不忙：“对自己的妻子敞开心怀可不算是告密。”他转向贝丝，“莫蒂昨晚喝醉了！”

       贝丝的叉子哐当地掉在盘子里：“他干了什么？！”

       莫蒂低头埋在他的食物里，插起盘子里的蔬菜然后把它们挑到一边去。“我-我错了，行么？”

       “你错了？莫蒂，我要单独跟你在厨房里谈谈。”贝丝站起身，莫蒂不高兴地跟在他身后。她转向他，双手插着腰：“莫蒂，你在想些什么？你不能不计任何后果地跑去喝酒。”

       “我确实尝到后果了！我觉得很难受，而且第二天早上我感觉糟透了。”

       “你为什么要这么做？”

       “什么？”

       “你是因为什么才出去喝酒的？”

       莫蒂移开目光：“我觉得…我最近压力有点大。”

       他妈妈点了点头：“说实话莫蒂，这是我最害怕听到的答案，也是我预料之中的答案。听着，有些人不会只喝一点。我们家族有…我们对这种事非常紧张。我不喜欢在你爸爸面前提起这件事，但是事实就是如此。而且如果我要为了保护你而不得不说实话的话，我会那么做的。”

       瑞克侧身溜进了厨房，靠在柜台边上。“还-嗝儿-好他只干了一次。不打算打持久战啊。”

       贝丝迅速转向他：“爸，你是最不该参与这场对话的人！”

       “天啊贝丝，冷静些。”

       “不，我不会冷静的！看看他。”她愤怒地指向瑞克，“你想他最后变得跟你一样吗？或者甚至是我？借酒消愁来逃避现实？”

       瑞克泰然自若：“莫蒂很好。不是么，莫蒂？”

       “莫蒂才十八。十八！我开始喝酒的时候也这么大。还有你呢？嗯，爸爸？”

       “切，我不知道。”

       贝丝怒瞪着他，而瑞克扭头不看。“你也是十八。妈妈告诉我的。现在请离开。”

       瑞克看了看眼睛正黏在地板上的莫蒂。他走出了厨房，但是很难不去偷听剩下的谈话。

       “莫蒂，我想让你回去上学的同时也学会做出理性的选择，”贝丝说。

       “我会的，妈妈，”莫蒂诚恳地说，“但是…但是不要怪瑞克。他跟这件事没有任何关系。这都是我的错。真的。”

       瑞克听着，与此同时贝丝也不知道该怎么回应他。“听着莫蒂，我知道你有多喜欢你的外公，我也知道他关心你。但是他甚至都不能做出有利于他自己的选择，更别说你了。酗酒 _定义_ 了他，莫蒂。你也想变成那样吗？”

       莫蒂没有回答，贝丝叹了口气。“好吧。你被禁足了。我会要求你每个周末都必须回家，而且我还要求整个假期你都必须待在这里，直到下个学期开始。”

       “好。”

       瑞克从他的大衣里面抽出一个酒瓶，喝了一大口。

 

xxxx

 

       那晚，萨默熬夜看电视直到她在沙发上睡着了，而贝丝和杰里在十点过后不久就去睡觉了。因为睡不着，莫蒂偷偷溜出床，拄着拐杖走到浴室里。他打开花洒，然后走了进去，让耳边的水声盖过屋子里的宁静。当他听到门被打开然后关上的声响后他转过头去，从浴帘边上往外瞧。瑞克正站在那，锁上了门锁。

       “在忙吗？”瑞克轻声细语地问。

       莫蒂笑起来：“没。你-你-你想进来吗？”

       瑞克脱掉他的上衣，莫蒂回到了花洒下，一部分是为了冲掉他脸上的泡沫，还有一部分是为了避免尴尬。他听见瑞克走进来站在他身后，在皮肤上感受到熟悉的触感。瑞克轻吻他的颈背时他颤了颤。

       瑞克的手滑到莫蒂的屁股和他的腹部上，一只手游走在他胸骨底部的凹陷处。医生是怎么说的？漏斗胸，这是由胸骨的不完全发育所造成的。他的情况非常轻微，几乎不明显，但是这在更衣室里一直困扰着他。

       “在我的一个梦里，”瑞克低语道，手指绕着莫蒂胸部的凹陷处打转，“你四肢大张地摊在我床上，拿着一瓶-瓶灰雁[1]。你把酒倒在你胸前，我直接从这里把酒喝掉了。”瑞克揉着莫蒂胸前的那处，让他脸红起来。

       “你想-想-想哪天试试这么干吗？”

       “也许吧，”瑞克说，但是这个‘也许吧’听起来更像一个‘不’。他没有继续追问。

       瑞克靠近了些，贴着他的皮肤低语道：“我想要操你，莫蒂。”

       莫蒂感觉自己轻飘飘的：“哦-哦？”

       然后瑞克伸手去拿属于屋子里的其中一位女士的椰子润肤露。莫蒂没有去看，但是瑞克把瓶子放回原处时他还是瞥了一眼。然后瑞克黏滑的手指滑到了他的股缝间。“这就是你想要的吗？”

       莫蒂赶紧点点头。他闭上眼，感受手指探进他的体内。那并不疼，反而感觉很好。而且，哦，瑞克的手指真长。莫蒂曾幻想过很多次瑞克用他的手抓住他的头发、帮他手淫、让莫蒂舔掉他手上的精液…他纷飞的思绪被瑞克的手指从他体内抽开的几秒后又顶进去的感觉拉了回来。

       莫蒂呜咽起来，伸手撑着瓷砖墙，稳住他自己。好舒服。

       “安静点，”瑞克低语道，莫蒂点点头。瑞克的手指缓慢地在他体内进进出出时莫蒂不禁张大了嘴。瑞克的另一只手滑下来抓出莫蒂的屁股，他呻吟了一声。“操，莫蒂，你的翘臀真紧。我真…我真想…”

       然后瑞克动了，他弯下腰，在莫蒂身后跪下。他用双手掰开莫蒂的双臀，打开了他。“腰弓-弓起来一点。”莫蒂犹豫地照做了，等待着。当他感觉到皮肤上湿热的触感时他睁大了眼睛，老天啊瑞克肯定是在舔他的后穴。他捂住嘴，忍住不让自己再次呻吟出声，瑞克用拇指将他的后穴撑得更开，他的舌头开始往里面进攻。莫蒂的头抵着墙，双腿颤抖着任由瑞克将他吞吃入腹。

       就这样不知道过了多久，直到莫蒂再也无法忍受住他的阴茎传来的钝痛了。他伸手去摸自己，然而瑞克拍开了他的手。“求你了，瑞克，”莫蒂哭着哀求道，瑞克捂住他的嘴让他安静。“瑞——克…”

       瑞克停下了，站起来，让莫蒂转过身看着他。过了这么多年他们两个终于一样高了，一寸不多一寸不少。莫蒂看着瑞克湿淋淋的身子，瘦削且衰老，但是全身都是精瘦的肌肉。反过来，莫蒂知道他自己的身体很普通，身板平平，还有骨头突出的手腕和手肘。这是那种既没有吃太多也没有好好运动过的那种身型。

       莫蒂仔细看着瑞克身上的伤痕，它们来自于冒险和挫折。有好几道他能认出了的伤痕，包括瑞克肝脏处的子弹伤。莫蒂自己也有些伤痕，但是这不是他们两人会关心的东西。

       “告诉我你到-到-到-到底想要什么，莫蒂，”瑞克说，脸上挂着得意的笑。莫蒂爱死了他的眼神，那种熊熊燃烧的、无法描述的…东西。

       “我想…”一阵剧痛突然从他腿上传来，“我-我-我想坐下。”莫蒂忽然抓住瑞克，对方稳住他。“对不起瑞克，我的脚突然疼起来了。”

       瑞克咆哮起来：“操，我忘记你那该-该死的脚了。”

       瑞克走出浴缸，莫蒂慌了：“等等，我还想…”

       “我也是，莫蒂，悠-悠-悠-悠着点。”

       水继续流着，他们两人都默认要继续维持背景噪声。瑞克扶着莫蒂走出了浴室，然后向他示意洗手台。一眨眼，瑞克抱起莫蒂把他放在了洗手台上，莫蒂赤裸的身上还湿哒哒地滴着水。莫蒂睁大了眼睛：“你是怎-怎-怎么办到的，瑞克？我跟你…差不多一样重。”

       “那可不一定，豆芽菜，”瑞克的笑容里满是得意，“我或许已经不年轻了，但是萨默和我依旧会去健身房。”

       “我-我们还是别提她了，”他喃喃道，此时瑞克抓起他丢在地上的裤子，在裤袋里摸索。他找出了一小瓶润滑液和一个安全套，然后转向莫蒂。

       看到安全套让莫蒂觉得这整件事更加真实了。他感觉他不是一个人，因为瑞克在撕开安全套后顿了顿。如果瑞克在之后反悔了怎么办？你不能装作没上你外孙。但是这确实是莫蒂一生中最棒的一刻，所以他告诉自己的脑子闭嘴然后好好享受吧。

       他向前倾身，嘴唇划过瑞克的胸膛，呼吸着他的味道，混合着椰子油巧克力般的味道。他用双臂环住他，手滑下瑞克的后背。他的皮肤温热且湿润，莫蒂能感受到皮肤下的肌肉。

       “摸我-嗝儿-很好玩吗？”

       “嗯，”莫蒂说，因为即使是瑞克的态度也无法阻止他享受这一切。他张嘴亲上瑞克的胸口，吻落在他的心脏上。他又舔又吸，他可以感受到嘴唇下的搏动微微加快了。他用牙齿轻蹭着那一处，然后再次吮吸起来，搭在瑞克肩上的双手收紧了。

       “好了，够了，”瑞克嘟囔道，但他听起来像是喘不过气来了。他轻轻地将莫蒂推开，而莫蒂疑惑着瑞克的身子之前有那么红么。他肯定更硬了。瑞克快速地套上了安全套，然后抬起莫蒂的腿。他的后穴被涂上了黏糊糊的润滑液，他心脏越跳越快。然后他感受到瑞克的阴茎紧贴着他挺了进来。他闭上眼靠着镜子。那只是有点疼，但是疼得很爽。

       莫蒂感觉到瑞克的呼吸划过他的头发，睁开眼看到瑞克正朝他倾身。“天啊，”瑞克喃喃道，进得更深了。莫蒂呻吟了一声，享受着那种疼痛的、怪异的快感。“你还好吗？”

       “还-还-还好…”莫蒂深呼吸着，“就是有点疼。”瑞克开始往外退，但是莫蒂抓住他的肩膀，阻止了他。“不要，我…我想要。我真的-真的很想要…”

       “好吧宝贝儿，”瑞克低语道。莫蒂再次闭上眼，抓着瑞克一边的手臂，收紧手指，鼓励他继续。瑞克开始小心翼翼地、缓慢地摆起腰，一点都不像他在车库里做的那样。那种灼烧感褪去后，莫蒂也开始摆起腰，然后瑞克开始加快速度。

       “瑞-瑞克…你能… _再_ …”

       瑞克放在他臀部的手灼热无比，紧紧地抓着他，随着每一次顶弄让他们两人紧紧连在一起。

       瑞克抓起莫蒂的手，把他的手放在他自己的勃起上，莫蒂开始上上下下地套弄自己。

       “就-就是这样莫蒂，让我看看你有多喜欢这样。”

       兴头上的莫蒂把什么害羞难为情都忘在脑后了。他像独自在自己房间里那样套弄着自己，怎么喜欢就怎么弄。天啊，同时让瑞克操他的屁股简直舒服死了。过了一会，瑞克把他的手推开，开始用他自己的手按照莫蒂的方式套弄起他。天啊，他刚才是看着就学会了吗？莫蒂捂住自己的嘴，防止自己在瑞克套弄他的时候叫出声。

       “看看你…”瑞克轻语道。

       莫蒂睁开眼，脸红得不能再红了，因为瑞克真的在看着他，他 _惊讶不已_ 。“闭-闭嘴，瑞克。”

       “好，”瑞克说，就好像他没在听一样。他情绪激动，呻吟着：“但是…他-他-他妈的 _看看你_ …”

       瑞克忽然像疯了一样加速顶弄。他紧紧地套弄着莫蒂，全力操进他的体内。莫蒂抓住水槽和洗手台边缘，稳住他自己，用尽全力不大声哭喊出来。就是那里，就是那里的那一点，操，操，操…他把瑞克拉得更近了，指甲划破了他的手臂，然后浑身颤抖着高潮了。他颤抖着感受到瑞克的阴茎在他体内颤了颤。瑞克也紧随其后地射了出来，他停下了动作，身体僵硬。

       他们坐在那，大口喘着粗气，保持着原来的姿势。慢慢地瑞克抽了出来，莫蒂舒展开身子，因为在这个姿势下保持太久而全身发疼。他的腰好疼，屁股也抽着抽着地疼，但是除此之外一切都爽死了。瑞克拿下安全套，关上了花洒。他们看着对方，都不是很确定接下来该做些什么。

       瑞克拿来一条毛巾然后递给了莫蒂。他们身上现在已经差不多干了，但是还是用毛巾擦了擦身子。他们一句话也没说地穿上了衣服。

       莫蒂偷偷瞥了一眼瑞克，对方避开了他的目光。他再也忍不住了：“你在想些什么，瑞克？”

       瑞克回过神来，然后看着莫蒂：“我-嗝儿-在等某些东西，莫蒂。”

       “在等-等什什么？”

       他摇了摇头：“没什么。”瑞克挂好他的毛巾。“你-你-你该去睡觉了，莫蒂。早上见。”

       莫蒂站在那看着瑞克打开浴室的门然后在他身后带上门。他叹了口气，等了一会才起身回到他自己的卧室里。

 

xxxx

 

       第二天，莫蒂浑身酸痛地醒来了，他的身体内部是最不疼的地方。他的脚好疼，他的后背更加疼。他拆掉了脚上的绷带，尽管很疼，他高兴且惊讶地发现他的脚比以前要好多了。基本不是亮闪闪的了。他换上了新的绷带，然后起了床。

       瑞克不在他的卧室里。莫蒂拄着拐杖来到车库，发现瑞克的飞船不见了。一如既往。他走到厨房里，他妈妈正在烤硬面包圈。

       “你有看到瑞克吗？”

       “没有。要来一个硬面包圈吗？”

       “不用了谢谢。”

       莫蒂拄着拐杖走进客厅，在萨默身旁的沙发上坐下，萨默还盖着一张毛毯地蜷缩在沙发上。她动了动，踢了他一脚，然后继续舒服地窝着。

       “你有看到瑞克吗？”

       “没有。我在睡觉。”

       莫蒂等待着。从早晨到下午，再到晚上。他再次检查了一下车库，看看有没有被他漏掉的留言。但是搞什么啊？瑞克什么留言都没有留下。蠢爆了。他检查了瑞克的卧室，甚至是他自己的房间。他检查了浴室里带着镜子的化妆柜。那晚莫蒂辗转反侧、寝不安席。

       第二天瑞克还是没出现，第三天也没有。

       晚餐中莫蒂问：“他离开那么久正常吗？”

       杰里用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴角。“你外公有什么事是正常的呢？”

       “没错，”贝丝回应道，但她更加耐心，“有时他会好几晚都不回家，然后像是什么都没发生过一样出现。我对此并不担心，亲爱的。他会回来的。”

       但是他没回来。日子一天天过去了，莫蒂不得不回去上学，因为假期结束了。他每天都打电话回家，看看瑞克有没有回来，但是他还是没回来。

       夜晚难以入眠。莫蒂花了很长时间琢磨他们两人在浴室里的时候瑞克在等什么。他说他在等某些东西，但是到底是什么？他是在等莫蒂说或者做某些他没有说或做的事吗？

       说他自己心碎了简直太俗套了，但是他找不到更好的词来形容他自己了。整整二十六天过去了，瑞克·桑切斯还是没有回来。

 

TBC

 

译注[1] Grey Goose：法国伏特加品牌名。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的预警：本章含有死亡有关的主题。但是C-137的瑞克和莫蒂不会有事哒！

 

        心理治疗师的办公室一点都没有变。同样的植物，同样听起来像厕所的喷泉。莫蒂没上一次那么小心翼翼地跌坐在椅子上。秃头的治疗师坐在他对面，翻看着他写字板上的纸张。

       “欢迎回来，莫蒂。距离上一次见面已经有一段时间了。”

       莫蒂在这张柔软的椅子里放松下来，手臂在椅子扶手上伸展开。这很舒服，这张椅子是那种如果你独自一人的话你能在上面睡觉的那种舒服。但是他焦虑不安：“是的…”

       “在我们上一次会诊里，你提到了一个你喜欢了很长一段时间的个人，而且你最终选择向他或者她坦白你的感情，但没有进展成功。我的理解是你或许在这个假期里见到了他或者她？那之后发生了什么？”

       他点点头：“没-没错…那…我的意思是…”莫蒂站起来，一瘸一拐地踱着步，用手揉着他的后颈。治疗师依旧坐着，安静地观察。“听-听-听-听着我正经历一段困难时期-很难…呃我想谈谈这件事但是…”他呼吸沉重，手背在身后，肩膀耸起。

       “慢慢来，”治疗师说，“这里很安全。你可以跟我说任何事。”

       “我知道我-我-我想但是…”他盯着秃头的治疗师，还有他棕色的平跟鞋和他衬衣口袋里的钢笔。他确实毫无威胁，但是天啊，你该怎么告诉其他人那种事？莫蒂重新坐下了。

       “好吧，我…”他闭上眼睛，“我说的是我的外公。”

       治疗师从写字板上抬起头来。莫蒂无法辨认出他的脸上是什么表情，但是他并不太在意：“在感恩节假期里发生了很多事。他改变了主意然后我们…我-我-我-我们做-做了。两次，大概。”

       治疗师将他的写字板放在了一旁的桌子上，但他的目光依旧停留在莫蒂身上。莫蒂几乎能看见齿轮在治疗师的脑子里咔哒咔哒地转动。“你同意了吗？那是两厢情愿的吗？”

       他点点头。

       “你现在感觉怎么样？”

       莫蒂在座椅上动了动：“我-好吧我 _之前_ 挺好的。我-我-我-我是说做的时候感觉很好。简直有点难以相信。他…”莫蒂的声音越来越轻，“但是他离开了。第二天他就不见了。他的飞-我指的是他的车不见了。”他盯着自己的脚，“他已经好几个星期没回家了。”

       “有递交失踪报告吗？”

       莫蒂悲观地笑了：“瑞克不是那种你想找就能找到的人。”说实话，瑞克不是那种会在他们自己的星球上不见的人，更别说他们自己的维度了。如果他想消失不见，警方也不会去找他。

       “他没有失踪。他离开了。他就在外面的某个地方，我只是…他为什么要那么做呢？”

       治疗师看起来有些担忧：“你想要一个坦白真实的回答吗？尽管听上去不怎么好听。”

       莫蒂眨了眨眼：“好-好的。我想听。”

       “我相信你知道乱伦不单只在我们的文化当中是一个大忌，在很多其他文化中也如此。生物想要用最高效的方式传播他们的基因，因此产生隔代吸引力违背了我们的天性。我并不是在责怪你。从他的观点来看，他很可能对他所做的事感到非常内疚。他也许觉得他身为外公，他玷污了自己的后代。而且如果你的父母发现这件事，他将背叛他们所有的信任，亲手毁掉他与他自己的孩子之间的关系。除此之外，他可能会觉得他毁掉了他与你之间的关系，没能更好地帮到你。”

       莫蒂的眼睛发疼。他不想再听下去了，谢天谢地的是治疗师停了下来。“我-我不知道他是否有这样想过。我-我-我-我的意思是，有可能？他不…他-他并不是那种会关心其他人的人。”

       那是莫蒂无法跟治疗师解释的事，那件事沉甸甸地藏在他的心里。他记得C132，他们毁掉了整个维度，只是因为莫蒂想让某个女孩喜欢上他。他们抛弃了那个维度，因为那里已经无可挽回了。

       也许，仅仅是也许，他的外公也抛弃了这个维度。也许C137对瑞克来说不过是另一艘沉船。也许他已经找到了一个新的维度，一个没有瑞克而且莫蒂不会强迫他跟自己上床的维度。也许他找到了一个有着正常的外孙的维度。

       他闭上眼睛。一想到瑞克已经和一个新家庭开始了新生活就让他心如刀割。也许那里的莫蒂没有选择去上大学，一直都陪在瑞克身边。也许那里的他更聪明。

       “你无法改变你外公的感受，”治疗师说，“但是你可以改变你自身。如果你愿意的话，我们可以一起度过这段难关。”

       “我不想，”莫蒂直截了当地说。他的手指紧紧抓着座椅扶手：“我-我-我-我不准备放弃他。也-也许他放弃了我，但是我会让他亲口对着我说出来。”他站起来，“我得走了。”

       “莫蒂，等——”

       但是他已经站起身，拿起他的拐杖然后走了。他从学校开车回了家，不再惦记下午的课。他走进屋里，屋子里空无一人。他妈妈在工作，他爸爸在新工作的迎新会上。萨默独自待在学校里。瑞克…好吧，他正准备去找他。

       莫蒂走进车库里。他打开灯，打量着四周。他回想起他偷了瑞克的传送枪去拜访其它莫蒂的那次，瑞克是怎么找到他的？答案是他应该还有另一把传送枪。

       莫蒂把车库翻了个底朝天。他打开了储藏柜和抽屉。他把架子上的箱子都扫了下去，里面的东西散落了一地。他撬开了地下实验室的门，把里面也翻了个底朝天。

       他进了瑞克的卧室，翻找了他的塞满了衣服和藏着酒瓶的衣柜和抽屉。他找到了几本色情杂志，既有人类也有外星人。莫蒂把杂志丢到一边，走向瑞克的桌子，继续翻找抽屉。在抽屉底部他发现了一本皮面装帧的笔记本，发现那是一本家庭相册。这是瑞克藏有的最正常的东西了。莫蒂翻看了一遍，发现了塞在相册塑料纸里的其它杂物。他发现了几张叠起来的莫蒂小时候画的画，还有一张印满了年幼的他的手掌印的纸。他收藏了莫蒂每一年的学校纪念照。大多数时间他都不在，但是他留着那些照片。

       然后他想起来这本相册很可能是属于在车库里爆炸了的那个瑞克，他的尸体此时正埋在后院里。这让他关上抽屉，站了起来。

       绝望的莫蒂走到瑞克的床上，在床上蜷缩起来。他闻着留在枕头上的味道，心痛无比。他转过身拍了拍枕头，试图拍松一块不舒服的隆起。他又转了个身，然后把枕头拿开。卡在墙和床垫之间的就是那另一把传送枪。

 

xxxx

 

       检查完传送记录，莫蒂发现自从瑞克把他丢在学校之后这把传送枪就再也没被用过。他往回搜索，找到了在离开去上大学前他第一次告诉瑞克他的感情的那一天。

       就像他之前看到过的那样，那天有两个记录。一个是他发现瑞克和莫蒂是一对卿卿我我的小情侣的维度，另一个是莫蒂长眠在地下的维度。

       莫蒂是穷途末路了。此时此刻瑞克有可能在任意一个地方。但是这两个维度是解开谜题的关键，因此它们应该作为寻找的起点。他已经去过了其中一个维度，因此下一步最佳行动就是去拜访另一个维度。他不想去，但是他不得不去。

       莫蒂选好了地址，然后打开传送门。拄着拐杖，他走进了传送门。

       他从车库走了出来，同样的车库，但是又有些不同。这个车库里堆满了园艺工具和垃圾、垃圾箱和一袋袋的空酒瓶。他走到门前，听着屋里的动静。他什么也没听到，于是他小心翼翼地走进屋子里，继续寻找其他人。但是没人在家。屋子里没亮灯，而且到处都脏兮兮的。沙发后面堆积着好几袋垃圾，通往花园的玻璃门上有一道被宽胶布贴住的长长的裂缝。

       萨默的卧室几乎没有变，因为住校而被搬空了不少。他父母的房间里一片狼藉。酒瓶散落在床边。他爸爸的衣服和个人物品都不见了，他的衣柜门被打开了，里面空荡荡的。莫蒂发现他爸爸的办公房被毁了，个人物品全都被丢进了角落的垃圾袋里，家具不是不翼而飞就是被推得东倒西歪。有些小件的家具破碎地躺在原地，就好像被扔在了那里。

       整个屋子里，墙上的照片全都被拿下来了。

       当莫蒂走到他自己的卧室时，他不禁毛骨悚然。他的房间一尘不染。床被铺过了，他的书本和电子游戏整齐地摆在书架上。他的衬衫挂在衣柜里，他的牛仔裤被叠好放在抽屉里。他的矮柜上摆着一张被裱起来的他的照片，照片旁是一圈没有点燃的蜡烛。那是一个祭龛。莫蒂走出了房间。

       他快速翻看了堆在厨房柜台上的邮件。一封没被拆封的医疗费用账单吸引了他的注意力，然后他发现还有好几封这样的信件。他拆开了其中的一个信封，仔细看了看。那是瑞克的医疗账单。

 

xxxx

 

       几通电话还有一段公交车旅行将莫蒂带到了镇子里一个低档的护理机构。拄着他的拐杖，他慢慢地走过石子铺成的车道和轮椅专用的斜坡，环顾着大堂。接待员不在前台，她正在尝试安慰一位拄着助行架的哭泣着的老妇人。九位病恹恹的病人坐着轮椅上在电视旁围了一圈，电视上《命运之轮》[1]正在热播。

       莫蒂走过走廊，仔细看着纵横交错的走廊上的标识。失忆病区、临终关怀病区…莫蒂停了下来。临终关怀病区。莫蒂拄着拐杖快步走起来，躲开一个护士查看起门上的名字。他的动作开始着急起来，直到他走到走廊尽头，走到右边的最后一扇门前。突然萨默从门里走了出来，他们两个差点撞在一起。

       萨默倒抽了口气，瞪大着眼睛望着莫蒂。“莫-莫蒂，”她喃喃道。过了一会，她脸上的表情从惊讶转变成了失望。“你一定是来自另一个维度的。”

       “是-是的…”

       萨默疲惫地看着他：“你为什么来这里？”

       莫蒂犹豫了一下：“我-我的莫蒂不见了。我知道他以前来过这里，然后我想…或许我会找到他…我不知道。大概这样吧。”

       萨默移开了目光，伤心而又冷漠：“你想要坐下来谈吗？”

       在找不到其他地方坐下后，他们在原先站着的位置坐下了，就在走廊里，靠着瑞克的病房紧闭的门。萨默抱起她的膝盖。

       “有一天妈妈早下班回家了，发现他们俩在一起。就是，在乱搞。”

       莫蒂点了点头，别开了头。

       “她告诉了爸爸，然后我也知道了，然后所有人都疯了。尤其是爸爸。他真的就是…疯了。他非常生气。他想把外公瑞克赶走，让他再也不要回来，而妈妈甚至都没有阻止他。她只是哭啊哭，借酒消愁，冲瑞克大喊大叫。但是瑞克没有离开，而莫蒂什么事都要插一脚，试图让大家冷静下来。

       “实际上爸爸很久之前就买了手枪，想要展示他愚蠢的男子气概，从入侵者手下保卫房子什么的。他举着手枪走出卧室，一边大吼大叫一边乱挥舞着他的手枪。我们都知道他不过是想吓吓瑞克，想占一次上风。他只是想让他离开，但是瑞克不愿妥协，而莫蒂尝试阻止他。然后发生了一些打斗，枪走火了…莫蒂他…”萨默深吸了一口气。“妈妈试图救他，但是他失血过多了。”

       萨默揉着膝盖，“爸爸进了监狱，而外公瑞克病得无法待在家里。并不是因为妈妈和我不让他住。现在家里只剩下妈妈和我了。”

       病房里的那个莫蒂开始虚弱地叫唤。萨默盯着地板，并没有动身。“蜘蛛…谁来…把这些可恶的蜘蛛…”

       莫蒂看着萨默，惊慌不已。

       “那是跟…他很经常出现蜘蛛幻觉。”

       莫蒂点点头，“他还剩下……剩下多久？”

       萨默耸了耸肩。

       莫蒂看向病房门，不知所措。他不能就这样走进去把这个瑞克吓死。但是他需要答案。这里真的有他想要的答案吗？他不知道。此时这趟旅行真的像一个巨大的错误。

       “如果你想进去的话你可以进去，”萨摩说。莫蒂有点惊讶。“我不知道你是否能找到任何答案。他已经丧失了大部分的大脑功能。”

       “好-好吧。”

       “但是你得答应我，不要怪他。”她给了他一记冷冰冰的眼刀，“他已经为他所做的一切付出了代价。我只是…我想让他找回些安宁。我知道莫蒂也会这么想的。”

       萨默帮莫蒂站起身，莫蒂拿过他的拐杖，走进了病房。他听到萨默在他身后关上了门，给他们两人一点安静的空间。四周静悄悄的，除了心电仪发出的稳定的哔哔声。瑞克的脸扭向了另一边，但是莫蒂可以看出他的情况有多么糟糕。他的手臂更瘦了，他的皮肤上满是指甲留下的痂疤。

       莫蒂一瘸一拐地走到床边，在椅子上坐下。这个瑞克面容憔悴，然后他睁开了眼，他的眼白带着淡淡的黄色。

       “你他妈是谁？”

       “呃，我-我是莫-莫蒂，来自——”

       “现在几点了？”瑞克打断了他的话。莫蒂四处张望试图找到个时钟。“你在这里干嘛…大半夜的…”

       “现-现在是中午，”莫蒂紧张地说。

       瑞克看着他，就好像他疯了一样。他开始挠起另一只手臂。“你是谁？”瑞克再次问。

       “我是莫蒂，来自——”

       “莫蒂？”瑞克的呼吸一滞，他心电仪的哔哔声开始加快。“这里有蜘蛛，莫蒂！蜘蛛！”那个瑞克尝试向后退，但是虚弱得无法动弹。他挣扎起来，心电仪疯狂地响着。

       “嘿-嘿，这里没有蜘蛛，瑞克，”莫蒂说，倾身向前抓住他。瑞克依旧挣扎着，莫蒂抓住他的脸，尝试让他看着自己。“瑞克。”

       瑞克看向他：“你-你-你-你-你不是我的莫蒂。没有人像我的莫蒂一样。”

       莫蒂看见他的嘴唇流血了，他再也忍受不住了。他再也忍受不了这一切了。他不想继续寻找答案了，他只想让这一切停下来。他紧紧地抓稳挣扎着的瑞克，然后倾身上前，吻住了他的唇。他退开了，坚定地看着瑞克：“其它的莫蒂会-会这么做吗？”

       瑞克瞪大了眼睛盯着他。他跌倒在床上，身体放松下来。“我的莫蒂？”莫蒂爬到床上，在他身侧躺下，额头靠着额头。瑞克的心电仪渐渐慢了下来。他拉过瑞克的手，握着它，然后瑞克说：“你不可能是我的莫蒂。我-我-我的莫蒂已经死了。”

       “好吧，你-你-你-你看起来也跟死了差不多，”莫蒂说。

       “真的吗？”

       “真的，你看起来-你-你看起来像一坨屎，瑞克。”

       “好吧我知道了。”

       “你看起来像-看起来像你一只脚已经踏进了坟墓里。”

       瑞克咧嘴笑起来，胸口颤动着起起伏伏。“莫蒂…”

       “怎么了瑞克？”

       “我希望…我希望自己对某些事情做出了不同的选择。我不该那么瑞克。我该对你好点。”

       “你是-你对我很好，瑞克。”

       “一如既往，你…”他浅浅地吸了口气，“只有百分之二十是对的。”

       莫蒂在床上动了动。“如果你能回到过去-你能对一件事做出不同的选择，你会做什么？”

       瑞克的眼神飘忽起来，想了想，“会把我的芮蓓拉券用掉。”

       “从来没听说过，”莫蒂说，“那里的食物很好吃吗？”

       瑞克闭上眼，看起来疲惫极了。“不知道，莫蒂。我没-没去。”瑞克又深吸了口气，然后满足地叹了口气。

       “瑞-瑞克？”

       瑞克没有回答，但是他的心电仪依旧平稳地哔哔作响着。莫蒂继续看了他一阵子。他睡着了，在莫蒂从他身边抽开身子的时候也没有醒来。他拿过他的拐杖，小心翼翼地走出了病房。

      

TBC

 

译注[1] Wheel of Fortune：美国一档有名的游戏型电视节目，节目里竞争者通过转动一个巨大的五彩转盘并回答文字谜题来赢得相应的奖品和奖金。


	7. Chapter 7

       莫蒂空手回到了C137，但是他一点都不打算放弃。

       但是在继续寻找瑞克之前，他还有些其它事情要处理。他做的第一件事就是对他父母的房间来次地毯式搜索直到他找到他爸爸的枪，那把枪不出意外地被藏在了衣柜最上层的一个鞋盒里。鞋盒上没有锁，枪也没有上膛。谢天谢地。

       莫蒂一瘸一拐地拽着铲子走到院子里，以前的他用了同一把铲子埋葬了他自己。天气越来越冷了，他将大衣裹紧了点。在院子的后面，在离他的墓地远远的地方，莫蒂开始挖坑。地面被冻得硬邦邦的，因此他不得不用上全身的力气。在挖好了一个比他预计中要浅不少的坑后，他把枪放在坑底，然后把坑填上了。等春天到来后，他会重新把枪挖出来，然后再挖一个更深的坑，但是现在就只能将就了。

       他知道杰里可能会注意到枪不见了，然后再重新买一把。他也知道他的父母可能永远都不会发现他和瑞克之间的事。但是把枪藏起来还是让他安心不少。

       莫蒂喝了杯热咖啡来驱寒。他拿着拐杖打开了一个传送门。没多久他就来到了瑞克和莫蒂两人都还活着而且 _在一起了_ 的世界。房子看起来几乎一模一样，感恩节的装饰被收了起来，圣诞节的装饰已经被换上了，但是没有亮灯。那里的天气也挺冷的。

       他从屋子的前门走了进去，发现杰里正坐在桌子前用平板电脑戳气球玩。他抬起头，疑惑地眨了眨眼。

       “呃，啥…我不是刚刚看到你进了车库吗？”

       “我-我-我不知道，爸，可能吧？”莫蒂说。

       “还有你突然拿个拐杖干什么？”

       “我只-只是…在玩。我在玩而已。”

       杰里像是听懂了一样点了点头，继续玩戳气球。

       莫蒂走进车库里，把瑞克和莫蒂吓得直接从椅子上蹦了起来。他们两人都拔出激光枪对准了他，他举起双手，手中的拐杖哐当地跌落在地。

       “是-是-是-是我！”莫蒂紧张地说，“…我来-来自C137！我上个星期来过。”

       “所以现在你就-嗝儿-想随心所欲地闯进来吗？”瑞克吼道。

       但是另一个莫蒂放下了枪，热情地笑起来：“嘿！我没料到-没想到我们还会再次见面。”他瞟了眼莫蒂的拐杖，然后说：“你-你-你该坐下来。”莫蒂没有反对，他在另一个莫蒂推过来的椅子上坐下。

       另一个瑞克一脸不悦地把激光枪塞回了他的实验服里：“你来找我们-嗝儿-有何贵干？”

       “呃，是-是有关我的瑞克的…”

       另一个莫蒂在桌子上坐下，晃着他的腿：“哦，你们进展得怎么样了？”

       莫蒂脸红起来，但是能跟另一个人聊起这件事让他很安心。天晓得这世上他能倾诉的对象少之又少。“实际上，我-我们进展得不错。”

       “哇，真的吗？”另一个莫蒂惊叫道。即使是另一个瑞克也小小地惊叹了一下。

       “我是说，他确实对我有感觉，一切都棒呆了，但是不久他就消失了。”

       “听起来确实像瑞克会做的事，”另一个莫蒂说。

       “你也是吗？”莫蒂问另一个瑞克，“消失了一段时间？”

       “没。这就是你来这里的原因吗？你需要我们的帮助？”

       莫蒂别过头：“没错。我已经去过另一个的维度了，就是那个瑞克得了肝病然后——”

       “我知道，”另一个瑞克打断了他的话，“你-嗝儿-你的瑞克来这里的时候告诉了我那边发生的所有破事儿。你可以不用讲细节了。”

       “但-但是有没有可能那里的细节可以帮我找到我的瑞克？我们知道你、我的瑞克、和生病的瑞克都有共通点。”

       “他们都 _喜欢_ 他们的莫蒂，”另一个莫蒂把话补完。

       另一个瑞克翻了个白眼：“那他-他-他-他-他妈的又怎么样？那真-那太扯了。这个结论对你有什么用？”

       “这会证明细节很重要，”莫蒂自信地说，“不是因为我想聊聊我看到了什么，而是我必须这么做。瑞克，如果我告诉你发生的一切，你觉得…我也不知道，你能不能指出某些可能有价值的细节？”

       瑞克转身走到架子前开始摆弄他的工具：“我为-嗝儿-为什么要帮你？”

       “天啊，别这样嘛，瑞克！”另一个莫蒂抗议道，“我想帮忙。我们又不是每天都有同盟出现在我们的门前。我认为我们应该团结一致，互-互-互相帮助。”另一个莫蒂从桌子上跳下来，把椅子拽到莫蒂面前坐下。“跟我们说说发生了什么？”另一个瑞克站在工具前没有动，但是莫蒂觉得他在听。

       “好吧，他出现了蜘蛛幻觉。然后…”莫蒂把整件事从头到尾讲了一遍，另一个瑞克和莫蒂一言不发地听着。“我问他他会做出什么不同的选择，但是他没有认真地给我一个答复。”

       “他说了什么？”另一个莫蒂问。

       “他-他只是说他希望他去过某个餐馆什么的。让我想想，好像是叫芮蓓卡。”

       瑞克突然反应特别大。“切，”他大笑，“胡扯。他才没有那么说。”两个莫蒂都转过头看着他。瑞克的脸涨红着，看起来有点不安。

       “或许不是叫芮蓓卡，”莫蒂说，“但是是什么听起来差不多的名字。好像是芮蓓丽…芮蓓拉…”

       另一个瑞克看起来非常焦躁不安。他在打开车库门之前肯定在琢磨着些什么：“好-好了，是时候来个实地考察了。上飞船。哦，莫蒂，我-我-我-我-我在我的-嗝儿-房间里还有另一把激光枪，就放在衣柜下边的第三个抽屉里。去把枪拿过来，好么？”

       “没问题，”另一个莫蒂说，走进车库里然后是屋子里。同时，莫蒂带着拐杖爬上飞船。

       “别磨磨蹭蹭的，把拐杖丢后座上，”另一个瑞克说，关上了飞船的门。

       莫蒂皱起眉：“呃…你的莫蒂怎么办？”

       “他-他不跟我们去。”

       “他不去？”

       另一个瑞克启动引擎，飞船升空了。莫蒂看着屋子变得越来越小，另一个莫蒂可能还在屋里找激光枪。莫蒂估摸没有什么另一把激光枪。

       “我们为-为什么不带上他？”莫蒂问。

       “ _很多原因_ 。听着，我愿意帮你是因为我的莫蒂，他提出的需要同盟的意见可能确实有用。但是那不意味着我需要他去发掘其它莫蒂做的蠢事，尤其是他认为我们-嗝——儿-很相像。”

       莫蒂思考着这个瑞克和莫蒂的关系和他和他的瑞克有多么不同。这个莫蒂时刻准备着战斗，总是做着最坏的打算，而同时，他比任何他见过的莫蒂都被更好地保护着。

       “我以为所有瑞克都很厚脸皮。”

       “嗯，好吧…没想到吧？”

       “所以那个餐馆有什么来头？”

       “首先，别把芮蓓拉当成一个餐馆，莫蒂。其次，我们快到的时候再问我。我-我-我-我-我不想在接下来的-嗝儿-三小时内听到你问些低能的问题问个不停。”

       “三小时？！”

       “三小时。外加打开传送门回你的维度。”

       莫蒂很确信他可以威逼利诱这个瑞克透露些什么，或许可以八卦到更多他和另一个莫蒂之间的感情发展，但是瑞克把飞船调到了自动驾驶，把座椅靠背调低，然后就睡过去了，所以他的计划泡汤了。

       在黑漆漆的宇宙里，三小时感觉像是过了半天。他睡不着，并不是因为现在他快要找到瑞克了，而是因为他在担心自己会发现些什么。瑞克会对什么感到羞耻？是什么不光彩的事情会让厚颜无耻的瑞克为了逃避而偷偷溜走？那里是什么可以让瑞克不被打扰地待着的地方吗？

       不，莫蒂曾见过瑞克当着他的朋友和他的外孙的面吸毒。他还曾见识过瑞克的各种稀奇古怪的滥交行为。至少，瑞克没当着莫蒂的面乱搞，但是基本没差了。

       不，肯定是有什么其他事情。瑞克到底会对什么感到羞耻？坦白他的感情。莫蒂一想到这个就不禁大笑起来，因为这简直太符合了。他身边的瑞克被惊醒了，发狂地打量着四周。

       “唔嗯——发生了什么？怎么了？”

       “没事，”莫蒂安抚他，“但是我很好奇，芮蓓拉是一位心理治疗师吗？”

       “切，不是，”瑞克说，重新在座椅上躺下，“再猜猜吧，智障。”

       莫蒂晃了晃他的肩膀：“嘿，别睡回去。已-已-已经差不多五个小时了。告诉我我们要去-去哪？”

       瑞克看了看他的手表：“才过了-嗝儿-两小时五十分。嗯…”

       “所以现在就该告诉我了，不是吗？”

       这个瑞克的脸上又出现了莫蒂在车库里第一次提到芮蓓拉时不安的表情。他从大衣里拽出了他的酒瓶，喝了一大口。口水从他嘴上滴下来，但是他懒得动手去擦。他盯着前挡风玻璃，眼神空洞。

       “我们已经到了。自己看-看-看吧。”

       远处有一个建造在凹凸不平的岩石上空间站，像茫茫大海中的一个孤岛一样漂浮着。空间站的建筑物很高，只有几个小小的窗户。看到这个让莫蒂想到了弗兰肯尼斯坦博士的山上实验室，只不过这个更加科幻些。许多单人座的飞船缓缓地绕着整个设施飞行。

       “芮蓓拉是一…一座监狱吗？”

       “天啊，他妈的为-为-为-为什么一个快死的瑞克想要去监狱？为什么有人会有监狱的 _优惠券_ ？他妈的好好看看标牌。”

       莫蒂眯起眼睛，看着入口处拱门上刻着的大写字母：“芮蓓拉康复中心——始于1970…”莫蒂转过身看着另一个瑞克，对方依旧盯着前方。“康复？像…”

       “像想要戒瘾，没错。他妈的-嗝儿-蠢透了，莫蒂。你给他们钱，然后除非你像洗车房里的一对奶头一样干净他们才会放你出来。里面非常极端，莫蒂。电击治疗、长时间的禁闭、集体治疗，那里可不是什么温泉疗养。”

       莫蒂倒吸了口气：“你-你-你-你是说我的莫蒂可能…他可能想…”

       “戒酒瘾，没错。”

       “你是怎-怎么知道这个地方的？”

       另一个瑞克看起来焦虑不安：“大-大部分瑞克可能都知道。芮蓓拉…它就深藏在你脑后的某个地方，莫蒂。你得问问你自己，我会把事情搞得多烂才选择去这里？我打赌大部分的瑞克都到不了这个地方，像是那个提起这件事的快死的瑞克。进去那里可不是去闹着玩的。”

       莫蒂仔细地揣摩着那栋建筑，心里轻飘飘的。瑞克想要戒酒瘾？这是真的吗？

       “别抱太大希望，”另一个瑞克说，“别忘了，我们来这里的原因是有某个快死的瑞克提到了它，而你没有其它线索了。你的瑞克完全有可能在什么其他地方。他有可能待在某个全是被抛弃的莫蒂的妓院里。”

       “别这么说，”莫蒂生气地说，“反正我们假设你们都有些共通之处。如果你曾想过要去康复中心，即使你没有那么做，那意味着可能我的瑞克也这么想过。你会去一个全是莫蒂的…… _妓院_ 吗？”

       谢天谢地的是另一个瑞克做出了真心被恶心到了的表情：“恶，好吧我明白你想说啥了。”

       “那我们进去吧，看看他到底在不在里面。”

       “首先，他不会在这里，他会在C137的芮蓓拉。因此我们要先进行之前提到的跨维度跳跃。”

       “好吧，我们走吧。”

       “好好，我-嗝儿-正在弄。”

       瑞克在他们面前打开了一个传送门，这个传送门比几年前他打开的更大。他们飞过了传送门，被绿光淹没了。刚到另一边，他们就马上迎面撞上了一团刺眼的火焰。飞船被冲击波撞得摇摇晃晃地往后退。

       “ **卧槽** ！”莫蒂尖叫起来，被狠狠地甩在座椅上。另一个瑞克一边骂着粗口一边试图抵消掉冲击波。飞船震动着慢下来，但马上迎上了另一波爆炸。瑞克把飞船倒过来，躲过直射过来的火焰。

       “发生了什-什-什-什-什么？”

       在这个距离，他们能看到他们不是被有意攻击的。另一边，芮蓓拉康复中心正在…向外喷着火。康复中心被笼罩在大气屏障里，高耸的火焰正从建筑物里往外窜。一个窗户处又发生了一次小型爆炸，然后是建筑物底部。周围的飞船也被波及了，他们被搅乱的轨道让飞船互相撞在一起。真是乱作一团。

       “好吧这里就是C137了，”另一个瑞克喃喃道，“我-我猜你的瑞克并不是很买康复中心的帐。”

       莫蒂不久前为瑞克而感到的激动和骄傲全都不翼而飞了。他咬牙切齿地说：“我-我得进去。”

       另一个瑞克笑起来：“呃，那里着火了，小屁孩。我很确定没人会在外来访客签到处等着你。”

       “瑞克， _马_ _-_ _马-_ _马-_ _马-_ _马上把我弄进去_ ！”莫蒂大吼道。他猛地推了另一个瑞克一把，下手不轻地打了他一巴掌。“ **快点！让！我！进！去！现在！** ”

       “我的天啊，你这个小混蛋，好吧！但是我不会就这么饶了你的！我——”

       “闭嘴然后快点行动！”

       另一个瑞克加速前进，躲过各种残骸和飞来飞去的飞船。

       当莫蒂注意到在屋顶的一个人时，他睁大了眼。“那就是他！在屋顶上！”另一个瑞克改变轨道朝屋顶飞去，在那里瑞克正在和一群穿着白色制服的人战斗。瑞克拳打脚踢，但是他被包围了。另一个瑞克放了一阵激光枪，逼着白色制服的人们躲开或是被烤穿洞，他们纷纷从屋顶上逃开，想在楼下躲避炮火。

       飞船撞落在地，在瑞克身边划过，在屋顶边缘的矮墙边上停下。瑞克急促地呼吸着，全身上下被溅满了污垢和鲜血。他摆出防御姿势地站着，扎着马步，双手握拳。莫蒂从飞船上跳下来朝他跑过来、

       “瑞克！”

       瑞克惊讶地张大了嘴，松开了双拳。“莫-莫蒂？”

       莫蒂不需要问他是不是来自C137的瑞克。他只是知道他就是。他朝他跑过来，盯着他的瑞克不放；而他的瑞克正站在那，从来没有那么震惊地看着莫蒂。

       莫蒂跑到他面前，直接朝瑞克脸上来了一拳，用力得把他甩到了地上。“这是因为你丢下我了，你-你-你-你-你-你-你-你这个大混蛋！”莫蒂吼道。瑞克挣扎着坐起来，捧着他的脸。莫蒂跳到他身上，然后再给了他一拳，把他打得趴下。“而这是因为你在临走前睡了我！”

       “天啊，莫蒂，”瑞克呻吟道，鲜血从他的鼻子里滴下来。莫蒂又挥了一拳，但是瑞克抓住他的手腕：“住-住手！冷静点！我只是…只是想尝试戒酒瘾！收拾好我自己的破事！”

       莫蒂抽开手，晃了晃手臂，指着废墟和火焰：“ **这** 他妈的叫什么？”

       “我说了我在 _尝试_ ！我-我-我-我戒不掉，莫蒂！这里他妈的就是地狱！我-我-我得离开这里！我得越狱，莫蒂！”

       莫蒂坐在那，泪水开始从他的眼睛里涌出来，他摇着头：“你太善于逃避了，瑞克。你对妈妈这么做了。我-我-我早该料到你也会对我这么做。”莫蒂的眼前一片模糊，他喃喃道：“我并不是例外。”他闭上眼，任由愤怒的泪水划过他的脸庞。他十八岁了，但是他感觉自己还像个孩子，无助地依赖着不值得信任的某人。

       “莫蒂…”瑞克低声说。

       透过朦胧的泪眼莫蒂看向瑞克，几乎认不出他了。他从来没有看过瑞克这样看着他…或者 _任何人_ 。他的悲伤和心痛那么直白地流露了出来，仿佛要将他淹没。“莫蒂，”他再次说，朝他靠过来。莫蒂默默地容许了瑞克张开双臂抱住他。

       “我很抱歉莫蒂，”瑞克轻语道，“我真-真-真-真-真他妈很抱歉。”尽管没亲眼看到，但莫蒂能感觉到瑞克在发抖，能感觉到在他脖子边不稳的呼吸。“我搞砸了一切，莫蒂。然后我-我-我遇上了我的生命中最美好的人，我遇上了你，而我却用你来惩罚我自己。我陷入了一个恶性循环。我听到了你妈妈在厨房里说的那些话，而且她-她对我的评价是对的，莫蒂。我已经被酗酒给定义了。”

       莫蒂往后退开，好让自己看着瑞克。瑞克看起来是那么无地自容，看到这个简直让莫蒂的心在滴血。“瑞克，我从来都没有让你去戒酒瘾。我-我-我从来都不想让你经历这一切。”

       “我想要为你这么做，但是我做不到。”

       莫蒂叹了口气。现在的瑞克真是令人心碎。他手指交叉地握住瑞克的手。他们的手因为不远处的火焰和热浪而黏糊糊的，但是这无关紧要。

       “我爱你，瑞克。而-而且我指的是 _你_ ，不是什么我幻象出来的所谓更好的、清醒的、礼貌的你。如果你想要戒酒瘾、想要保持清醒，那很好！我也会帮你的。但是如果你做不到，那也没关系。无论如何我都爱你…爱你一百年。爱你到永远。”

       莫蒂指着飞船，另一个瑞克正靠在飞船的座椅上，远远地观望着。

       “看到那个瑞克了吗？他可能为他的莫蒂等了好几年，但-但是他并不像你一样了解我。你总是会带我去你那些乱七八糟的冒险，因-因-因为你相信我能应付得来。你知道我很坚强。因-因-因此你现在并不需要做出任何改变。如果你真的要做些什么，别丢下我。 _永远都不要_ 丢下我。好吗？”

       瑞克皱起眉：“好，莫蒂。”

       “现在走吧，瑞克。我们回家。”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

       回到地球，莫蒂独自坐在飞船里，飞船正停在一间酒品店外。无星的夜空下路灯昏暗。而酒品店里面灯火通明、霓虹闪烁。莫蒂坐在那，等着、看着。瑞克依旧穿着他脏兮兮的病号服，屁股后面还穿了个大洞。他在商店里转来转去，从架子上拿下一瓶又一瓶酒。莫蒂看着他走到柜台前付了款。

       到这里来并不是一帆风顺的。在漂浮在芮蓓拉康复中心旁边的停车场上，他们找到了瑞克留在那里的飞船。感觉到没他的事了，另一个瑞克不告而别，莫蒂甚至都没能跟他说声‘谢谢’。然而，莫蒂不认为这会是他们的最后一次见面。

       门打开了，莫蒂眨了眨眼回过神，瑞克回到了驾驶员座上，把纸袋放在他们俩之间的地板上。

       “操-操-操外面真冷，”瑞克抱怨了一句，搓着他裸露的膝盖。

       “要把我的外套穿上吗？”莫蒂问。

       “我没事。有其他东西可以让我暖和起来。”

       有那么一秒钟莫蒂以为瑞克可能是在指 _他_ 。但是瑞克伸手从纸袋里掏出了一瓶伏特加。瑞克打开瓶子开喝，于是莫蒂在一边摆弄起飞船的收音机。瑞克放下酒瓶，疲惫地叹了口气。

       打开了收音机后，莫蒂不能继续假装有事做了。他偷瞟向瑞克，他正闭着眼靠在座椅上。他的眼底下一圈淡淡的瘀紫已经开始浮现，正是莫蒂下拳的位置，还有他的下巴上也是。莫蒂张开嘴想找些其他话题聊聊，但是瑞克先开口了。

       “你的脚怎么样了，莫蒂？”

       “呃…”莫蒂低头看自己的脚，有点惊讶，“挺好的。一点都不疼了。但是我-我-我好像把我的拐杖落在另一个瑞克的飞船里了…”

       “没-没事，你现在-嗝儿-你现在应该已经痊愈了。”

       莫蒂点点头，但是没有继续聊下去的必要了，因为瑞克合上了眼睛。

 

xxxx

 

       几乎到凌晨四点瑞克才将飞船驾驶回了车库里。他们爬了出来，瑞克比几个小时前醉了不少。他摇摇晃晃地走到壁柜前，翻出了几件衣服。

       “瑞克，你在干-干啥？”

       “换…换衣服，莫蒂。受不了这件-嗝儿-这件光屁股的病人服了。”

       “你-你不先去洗个澡吗？你有点——”

       瑞克给了他一记眼刀：“好-好啊顺便把你爸妈吵醒？或-或-或许你想被严刑逼供，莫蒂，或-或许你想对付唱黑白脸那一套…但是我今晚可不想掺和进那些破事儿。”

       “好吧好吧，”莫蒂说，“我就…”

       “让我一个人待着，莫蒂，好几周都有个保姆天天盯着我，现在我可不需要你也那样。”

       莫蒂皱起眉：“好吧，随你便。”

       说完他就走进了屋子里，但当他发现他的妈妈正坐在沙发上时他吓了一大跳。她的头发乱糟糟的，眼底下是浓浓的黑眼圈。她立马站起来走向莫蒂，紧紧地抱住他。

       贝丝说：“哦莫蒂我好担心你！ **杰里** ，他回来了！”他的爸爸醒了，他也躺在沙发上。他坐起身，揉了揉眼。莫蒂回头看着 _生气_ 的妈妈。“一开始是你外公不见了，然后你也不见了？你们到底去哪了？”

       “呃，这有点复杂。”

       “好吧我需要一个更好的解释。你的父亲和我一整晚都在担心你！ **而且** 你应该还在禁足期间的！”

       “他-嗝儿-和我在一起，”瑞克的声音从背后传来。莫蒂转头看，发现瑞克正双臂交叉在胸前地倚在墙上，身上穿着平时的实验服。

       贝丝猛地倒吸了口气，眼泪从她的眼睛里涌出来：“爸…爸，天啊！”

       接下来她拥抱了他。莫蒂看到瑞克在她的肩膀上对他眨眨眼，他知道在那崭新的衬衫和实验服下，他依旧满身伤痕。

       “爸你气色好差！你去哪了？我好担心，我不知道…我不确定你会不会回来！”

       “被一些反叛的格罗姆罗星人绑架了，我…我试图逃走，但是完全没能成功。而莫蒂…我的好莫蒂…他…他救了我，贝丝。莫蒂进去那里把我救了出来！”

       贝丝抽开身，看向莫蒂。这时候杰里也走了过来，但是他一点都不高兴。

       “真的是这样吗？”杰里问，眉毛高挑。

       “没-没错，”莫蒂说，挠着他的脖子后面，“我-我就闯进去然后…然后就大功告成了。”

       “哦莫蒂，”贝丝说，抽了抽鼻子。她把莫蒂拽过来，给了他和瑞克一个大大的拥抱，他们在她的肩膀上互相交换了一下眼神。“你们回来我就放心了！”

       “是啊，回来了真好，”瑞克说，抽开了身，向后退了一步，“既然你们都起来了，我-我就去洗个澡。”

       “这就好办了，”杰里说，看起来有些生气，“因为我需要跟我儿子谈谈我衣柜里某件失踪的 _东西_ 。”

       莫蒂脸色一白：“呃，你在说什-什么啊，爸？”

       “你知道我在说什么。枪在哪，莫蒂？”

       受够被当做一个小孩来对待，莫蒂皱起眉说道：“你想知道，爸？我把枪藏起来了。我-我-我-我把它从你身边藏起来了，而且我才不会把它还给回你。”

       杰里暴怒：“莫蒂，你没资格拿枪！”

       正在上楼梯的瑞克停下来，对杰里怒目而视，他插嘴道：“ _你_ 才没资格拿枪， _杰里_ ！你-你-你知道莫蒂为什么把它藏起来吗？哼？！因为在另一个维度里你用那把枪杀了他。我-我-我一点都不怪莫蒂把那鬼东西藏起来不让你碰到！”

       “什么？！”贝丝尖叫道。杰里瞪大了眼。瑞克气冲冲地上了楼，于是莫蒂的爸妈转过身来看着他。

       “我…我永远都不会那么干的！”杰里说，声音紧张地拔高了，“我永远都不会对我自己的儿子开枪！莫蒂，你知道我不会的！”

       “不-不是那样的，爸，”莫蒂飞快地说，“那只是个-个意外。那只是…只是意外。”

       杰里缓缓开口：“你是说有其它杰里用那把他藏在衣柜里的枪意外地杀了他的莫蒂？”

       莫蒂点点头，别开脸：“听着，如-如果你真的想拿回枪我会——”

       “不用了，”杰里飞快地说，“我一点也不想把枪拿回来。”

       贝丝在他们俩之间来来回回地看了好几眼，她抱着双臂仿佛想取点暖。莫蒂叹了口气，身心疲惫。他吻了吻他妈妈脸颊，然后走上楼梯：“爸妈，晚安。”

 

xxxx

 

       不久后，莫蒂正躺在床上，尽管累得不行却无法入睡。已经快清晨了，一两只鸟已经开始唱起了歌。他听着瑞克进了浴室，听着水被打开，然后听着水被关上。他听着他穿过走廊，听着门合上了。过了一会儿，他的手机响了一下，他拿起手机，惊讶地发现是瑞克给他发来的短信。

       _‘醒着吗？’_

       莫蒂回复： _‘大概吧…’_

       _‘过来’_

       莫蒂笑了。 _‘我以为你烦别人盯着你’_

       过了一会儿瑞克才回复： _‘改变主意了…过来盯着我呗_ [1] _’_

       脸上开始燥起来，莫蒂放下手机，悄悄地起床穿上衬衫和睡裤。他摸黑走进了走廊里。他尽量轻手轻脚地打开了瑞克的房门，然后在身后关上门。他谨慎地带上了门锁。房间里很暗，唯一的光线只有窗帘间透过的微光。但足够看清瑞克正躺在他的床…他的帆布床上…他正把双臂枕在脑后地面朝上躺着。

       莫蒂走过来，钻进被子里。瑞克转过身面对他，莫蒂犹豫地伸出手，摸到了一件长袖的衬衫。光靠触觉莫蒂就认出来这是一件老旧的白色亨利衫[2]，瑞克只有在很冷的时候才穿这件衬衫。莫蒂一直都很喜欢这件衬衫。他喜欢衬衫上的纽扣会在瑞克穿着这件衣服时渐渐自己松开。

       他的手抚过那件衬衫，然后抚过瑞克的法兰绒睡裤，最后他的手游走到衬衫下面。瑞克的皮肤因为先前洗的澡而依旧带着湿气。

       “嗯，”瑞克懒洋洋地嘟囔道，“你-你的手好暖和。”

       莫蒂把这个当做邀请，手抚上瑞克的脊背。他闻起来是香皂的味道。而且当莫蒂把自己的额头靠上瑞克的额头时，他能闻到他的牙膏味和淡淡的伏特加味。

       “我-我还是不敢相信我会被允许像这样碰你，”莫蒂说。

       “你没被允许这么干，莫蒂”瑞克纠正道，“在这个星球上-嗝儿-大多数地方，这-这-这绝对是不被允许的。”

       莫蒂无视了他。他大胆起来。他用胳膊将自己撑起来，俯身亲吻瑞克的脖子。瑞克享受地咕哝了句不知什么，双臂环过莫蒂。

       “你说什么？”莫蒂问。

       瑞克在他耳边说：“我说-说我想让你操进我的屁股里。”

       莫蒂的脸刷地红了：“我-我-我-我-我-我不认为你之前有这么说。”

       瑞克轻笑起来。房间里的微光只能让莫蒂看清他笑容里的得意。天啊，他那种勾人的眼神让莫蒂飞快地硬了起来。

       “什-什么，”瑞克说，“你-你不想吗？”

       “当然不是，我-我…呃，”莫蒂结结巴巴的。

       瑞克转身面朝上地躺着，莫蒂在他身上坐下，手划过他坚实的胸膛和腹部。瑞克在睡裤下硬了，莫蒂伸手帮他。瑞克在他的触碰下摆动着腰，直到莫蒂把他自己的裤子脱掉。瑞克把他的衬衫也脱掉了，他们现在赤裸相对。

       “床底下有瓶润滑液，就在-嗝儿-行李袋里，”瑞克说。莫蒂把手伸到床底下，轻而易举地找到瓶子。他开始把润滑液倒到手指上时瑞克轻笑着制止了他：“你-你-你不用这么干，莫蒂。还记得我跟你说过有关超级种子的事吗？”

       莫蒂想了想，他记得，即使那是四年前的事他也记得：“记得但-但是我想这么干嘛。”

       令人惊讶的是，瑞克这次没有任何反对意见。他曲起一边的膝盖，莫蒂觉得他这个姿势真是性感极了，然后莫蒂将手伸向他的后穴。两根手指很轻易地进去了，但第三根进去就有点紧了。显然瑞克要不是已经很久没把超级种子塞进自己的菊花里，要不就是他在吹牛皮。有可能两者都是。

       “你在笑什么？”瑞克嘟囔道。

       莫蒂耸肩，继续将手指探到更深处。简直难以相信他真的在这么做…这样为所欲为。这就像在爱抚一条毒蛇一样。瑞克终于不耐烦地翻了个白眼，莫蒂意识到他拖得太久了。他抽出手指，挪过身子，挺进了他的里面。

       瑞克温暖湿润的后穴紧紧包裹着莫蒂。这感觉太爽了，真的太爽了，而更爽的是看到瑞克的脸。他的唇瓣微微分开，抬起头试图看他们两人连接在一起的地方。莫蒂往前顶弄，让自己全根没入。他退出来了一些，然后再次顶了进去，看着瑞克闭上了眼。

       一个念头划过莫蒂的脑海，让他的动作慢下来。

       “你-你-你在干嘛…你怎么了，莫蒂？”瑞克勉强开口问道。

       “没事瑞克，我-我只是…你-你-你不会觉得无聊吧，不会吧？”

       此时他们两人都完全停了下来。瑞克挑起一边的眉毛望着莫蒂：“你他妈在说什么，莫蒂？”

       莫蒂看起来很难为情：“我不知道，你-你的经验比我多很多。我是说，如果传教士[3]对你来说太小儿科了，我很理解。如果你想的话我-我可以试试其他姿势。”

       瑞克看起来一点都不高兴，他冷冷地瞟了莫蒂一眼：“我已经六十四岁了，莫蒂。我-我-我刚刚从一个全副武装的康复中心逃出来，而且我有七十二个小时没合眼了。如果你-你-你-你-你-你认为我现在想玩什么高难度的捆绑play[4]的话你真的是大错特错了。”瑞克仰头看着天花板，一边继续囔囔不休，“而且我才在想：‘操，这他妈太爽了。莫蒂操我里面真的超爽。而且他一点都不紧张。他没有…他-他-他没有像我想的那样手忙脚乱或者弄得很尴尬’——”

       “ _好吧好吧_ ，我懂了，”莫蒂打断了他的话，满脸通红，“天啊，真对不起。我只是在关心你。只-只是想问问你是不是也有爽到——”

       “呃莫蒂，闭嘴吧，”瑞克说，里面绞紧了莫蒂的阴茎。一阵愉悦的电流传来，莫蒂终于注意到瑞克脸上不耐烦的、饥渴的表情，他知道自己得他妈的闭！上！他！的！嘴！

       等这尴尬的一刻过去后，他亲了瑞克。他用力地挺进了瑞克体内，瑞克在他们的湿吻中呜咽出声。操，这太特么诱人了。莫蒂不再犹豫，不再多虑，放开了来操他。瑞克再次闭上眼，头往后仰。

       “没错宝贝儿，”瑞克低吼道，双臂环住了莫蒂的脖子。

       脸红得不能再红了，莫蒂问：“你-你喜欢吗？”

       瑞克甚至都无法继续毒舌了。他只是点头。

       莫蒂抓住瑞克的大腿，将他的膝盖往前屈，像他在色情片里看到的一样把瑞克的腿摆成一个更好的角度。瑞克发出了非常响的一声呻吟，马上捂住了他自己的嘴。

       “有那——么爽吗？”

       瑞克更用力地点头，咬着嘴唇：“莫——快了，莫蒂，我要-要…”

       不难推断出他想要什么。莫蒂把手伸到下面，套弄起瑞克淌着前液的阴茎。在他动手套弄起来时瑞克像是要在他身下化掉了。他快速地套弄着，没过一会儿瑞克就紧紧抓着莫蒂的后背射了，精液在他腹部上洒一片。

       顶弄着瑞克颤抖的身体还有瑞克脸上无与伦比的表情让莫蒂再也忍不住了。

       “操-操我就要——”

       “就-就-就是这样，射在我里面，莫蒂…”

       这句话直接将莫蒂送上了高潮。他停下来，将精液全部射进了瑞克体内。

       几次重重的呼吸后，莫蒂睁开眼，发现瑞克正在看着他。他的脸上像是什么表情都没有，也许他只是累了。莫蒂一直都不知道他的脑子里到底在想些什么。瑞克用一只手勾住莫蒂的脑袋，另一只手在莫蒂的前胸滑来滑去。莫蒂倾身吻了他。瑞克回吻了，但是很快就结束了这一吻，把他拥入怀中抱着他。莫蒂喘不过气来了，因为这个拥抱感觉甚至比亲吻还要更亲密。这个拥抱包含了太多瑞克永远都不会说出口的事情。

       他们分开了，瑞克把被子捡起来，拉过被子盖在他们身上。

       “什么时候-嗝儿-变得这-这-这-这-这么冷了？”瑞克抱怨道。

       “在你待在康复中心的时候。”

       莫蒂眨了眨眼，一个念头一闪而过：“嘿，今天几号了？”他伸手拿过瑞克的手机，他的手机正躺在离床不远处的地板上。他看了看日期，然后笑了：“没错，跟我想的一样。平安夜快乐，瑞克。”

       “你-你-你是在耍我吧？”

       莫蒂露齿一笑：“今天是二十四号。”

       瑞克疲惫地叹了口气：“我没给任何人准备礼物。”

       “我-我不觉得那很重要。”

       “错了这他-他-他-他-他妈的非常重要。好吧计划是这样的，莫蒂。我们现在睡觉。我-我们会睡上很长很长一段时间。大概十二个小时吧。然后我们会去礼品店买买买。”

       莫蒂笑了，因为这听起来真是一件非常正常且有趣的事：“去购物中心吗？”

       瑞克大笑：“ _当然不是_ 。我们会给每个人送些真正的好东西，莫蒂！我们会送给他们在这个无聊透顶的地球上买不到的礼物。不是超棒的礼物，莫蒂，我们会送给他们最棒的礼物，把所有人全-全-全-全都他妈的比下去。没有人送的礼物会比我们送的礼物更棒了，莫蒂，一百年之内都休想，莫蒂。”

       莫蒂累得都不想细想了：“好-好吧瑞克。”

       瑞克睡意朦胧地朝他笑着，靠在他身边蜷缩起来。

       莫蒂把被子拽过来，盖在他们俩身上。

 

xxxx

 

       喷泉依旧像往常一样响。莫蒂坐在他的座椅上，比上一次放松了不少。

       “你的寒假怎么样，莫蒂？”秃头的治疗师问。

       “挺-挺好的。”

       治疗师歪过头：“非常好。我很担心你那么唐突地结束上一次的治疗。”

       莫蒂抱歉地看着他：“对-对不起。那时我只是…得走了。”

       “如果你愿意跟我谈谈的话，我很好奇你和你外公进展得怎么样了。”

       莫蒂没有脸红，因为他知道他会被问到这个：“我-我-我觉得和以前差不多吧，但是更好了。对…我的意思是，疯狂地迷恋上一个人然后…然后却无法告诉他或者她，那真的糟透了。现在我觉得…觉得好像压在心口的一块大石终于落下来了。而-而且瑞克，他一切都很好。我注意到他有点不同了。依旧是他，但是我也不知道，更加沉着可靠了？睡得更好了？我问他怎么了，然后他…好吧他一开始不是很想告诉我。但是他最后还是告诉我了。他告诉我…他告诉我他少喝了很多酒。我是说，没有完全戒酒，但是少喝了很多。我很为他感到骄傲。”

       治疗师像是不知道该怎么回复他。但是当如此蔑伦悖理的事情居然没有把所有人的生活都卷入一场灾难的风暴中时，谁知道该说些什么呢？治疗师在写字板上写了些什么，然后把它放在一旁：“很好，很高兴能听到事情进展得非常顺利，莫蒂。你看起来确实很高兴。”

       莫蒂笑了，因为这的确是真的。

 

FIN

 

译注：

[1] breathe down my neck：可以理解为“盯着我”，也可以按照字面意思来理解“在我颈边呼吸”，大意就是瑞克邀请莫蒂过来跟他一起睡。

[2] Henley shirt：一种无领的上衣，胸前是一排约二到六颗纽扣的半开襟设计。 ~~（因此莫蒂很喜欢看领子大开的瑞克秀胸口。）~~ ~~~~

[3] missionary：传教士姿势，经典的xxoo传统姿势，双方面对面地躺着，女/受方躺在男/攻方身下。

[4] bondage-gymnastics：有兴趣的自己搜一下吧，不详细解释了，大概就是对女/受方身体的柔韧性会有高要求。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢这篇文的话请务必去原作下面留言点赞！原作者还写了不少非常好看的文也可以顺带看一下哦！
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please don't feel shy to leave kudos or comments on the original work!!!! Also check out JenKristo's other works on Rick and Morty they are really amazing!!! <3


End file.
